Bittersweet
by Merusa
Summary: Cringe worthy Harry x Ginny, written before I was even decent. Fifth Year AU. Voldemort is gone, Harry's in love, Sirius is free, Fudge is dead, Hermione's prefect, and Ron isn't as thick as he is thought to be. But, history repeats itself...
1. Note

_7/29/03_

_Hello again..._

_No, I haven't forgotten about "Bittersweet". Yes, I have started a new series (Harry Potter and the Brethren of Ares), which I am really enjoying writing, but I want to finish this story. I've found my notes, and am editing them and this. As older readers know, chapters 1-7 were already edited and re-written. Chapter 20 needs to be trashed, and then there are 7 more chapters after that. So, yes, BsW has a visible ending. This story will remain one of my favorites- it was truly a transition point for me. However, editing may be rather slow. I'm going to begin again with editing chapters 8 and on. If I get reviews, wonderful. If I don't, oh well. I'm not going to let this become a dead fic!_

_Merusa _


	2. Leaving Home

"Bittersweet"  
  
I. Leaving Home  
  
The rain poured down around him, but he barely flinched. His eyes were locked on the horizon, filled with misery, guilt, and perhaps fear. The hill he stood on was black at first sight, but became lighter as you focused on it. His dark cloak billowed on the breeze, and he turned his head skywards. He needed to go back in soon, they would be worried.  
  
Frankly, he was sick of worrying. He was sick of waiting for Voldemort to come in and kill him at whenever he felt like it. Harry sighed heavily, and closed his eyes.  
  
A moment later, his eyes shot open, the bright green shining with determination, replacing the despair that filled them before. The rain slowed to a stop around him. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Plopping on the ground, ignoring the wetness, Harry scratched out a note, and attached it to Hedwig's claw. With a moment's hesitation, he scrawled out another and attached that too. His snowy owl stood with him wherever he went, whether it is the searing sun or the unforgiving rain. Hedwig gave a small hoot, seeming to push Harry on. The beautiful owl nibbled on his finger, and flew towards the Burrow.  
  
Harry knew it wouldn't be over with Voldemort's defeat. Someone, a Death Eater, would continue it. But it would help. It would help so much.  
  
Hoping on his broom, Harry turned to memorize the Burrow. He was only fifteen. This house had provided more of a home than anything else in his life. Eyes narrowing with determination, Harry steadied his broom. He would come back. Selfish or not, he deserved a life. With a sigh, Harry shot away on his broom, away from fear, letting his instinct bring him to Voldemort.  
  
***  
  
Hermione let out a huff of anger. Viktor broke up with her from some slut a year younger than him. Ron just had to say I told you so. He'd gotten a good right hook for that. Too bad Ginny held her back.  
  
She reached over and grabbed that day's Daily Prophet and flipped through it. It was filled with more casualties from the war. Fudge had figured it out, and declared battle. Unfortunately, he was murdered in his bed two nights later. Arabella Figg had taken over. She'd come over the Weasley's house with Dumbledore. Arabella had known Harry, though he had looked rather confused until she put an aging spell over herself, revealed to be the mysterious protection around Privet Drive, Harry's former babysitter, Godmother, friend and classmate of Harry's parents, and Maid of Honor to his mother. Harry had nearly collapsed.  
  
The real surprise had come when Remus and Sirius had visited. Remus had hugged Arabella, but Sirius had grabbed her waist and kissed her. They had been engaged! That was such a happy day- Sirius's name was cleared! Harry was going to live with them next summer, and he was utterly delighted.  
  
Hermione had a good laugh over Harry's reaction to that. She shook her head. Remus, Sirius, and Arabella had given insight on a few pranks they pulled, and, when Dumbledore was struck by a sudden case of deafness, a few pranks they had planned to pull, but were now passing on to the Trio.  
  
Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when Ron came in. He had a large bruise around his eye, which Hermione viewed with satisfaction. She rarely lost her temper, but relished in it when she did. Ron glared at her, and she didn't break eye contact. She was pleased to see that he looked rather guilty.  
  
A tapping sound from the window broke her out of her thoughts. It wasn't the rain- that had stopped a few minutes ago.  
  
Ron walked over and opened the window. Hedwig swooped in. She dropped the notes she was carrying, and flew about the room as if in a panic.  
  
Hermione rushed to Ron, who had opened the note that was addressed to everyone. The other was addressed to Ginny. They exchanged confused glances. Why would Harry write them when he was staying at the same house as them? Hermione poked her head over his shoulder, and read the note in Harry's familiar untidy script.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
Ok, before you panic, I just want to tell you that I'm fine, and I will be fine. I'm sick of waiting for Voldemort to come and kill me when the mood strikes him. I'm going to find him. I know the war probably won't totally end, but this is something I need to do. Everyone thinks I'm something that I'm not. A hero. I'm only a fifteen year old with a scar on his forehead and an unchangeable past. All I am is someone sick of worrying about the people he cares about.  
  
Ron and Hermione: swallow your pride and admit you like each other. I've been waiting since we came to Hogwarts to tell you two to get a room, and when I get back, I fully intend to do so.  
  
Everyone, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I hope you'll still be my family when I come back.  
  
I'm going to drop the act. I may not be able to come back. I'll be honest- I have no idea what I'm facing or how I will defeat him. This letter may be my good-bye. My love to you all.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S.  
  
Give the enclosed note to Ginny. No questions, please, I just barely had the nerve to send it.  
  
H.P.  
  
  
  
The note fluttered to the ground from Ron's hands. Hermione screamed. Her scream echoed throughout the house, and the Weasleys rushed downstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
Wordlessly, Ron handed the note to his mother, who read it aloud. Hermione started crying, and Ron hugged her. Ginny looked confused. "He wrote me a note?" Ron nodded and handed it to her before Hermione soaked it.  
  
Ginny's eyes skimmed the note. As she finished it, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted. Fred caught her. "What does Ginny's note say?" Mrs. Weasley asked through her tears as Fred and George lay Ginny down on the couch.  
  
Ron let Hermione go and leaned against the wall, and slid to the ground, knees up, head in hands. His best friend was going through his own personal hell, and there was nothing he could do about it. Hermione sat down next to him, and smiled worriedly at him through her tears. "He said he'd be all right. You know he doesn't break promises." Ron was about to respond when George made a noise of utter disbelief. He was clutching Harry's note to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley grabbed it, and Ron stood up and grabbed it from her, reading it aloud.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Well, I'm leaving. I really don't know if I'll make it back, but I'll do my best. I need to tell you this, though. I can't risk never telling you.  
  
I'm falling in love with you, Gin.  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's bloody brilliant." said Ron sarcastically. "Going to defeat the darkest wizard ever to exist without help. Bloody brilliant, Harry!" "Ron!" said Hermione in shock. Ron sighed heavily. "I know he has to do this. But- he's going through his own personal hell, and there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione nodded. "It makes it worse because half the things that happen to him are because- well, he's so..." she searched for a word, "Harry." Ron nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, though everyone else looked rather confused.  
  
"Like with Pettigrew. No one else would have stopped Remus and Sirius from killing him." Ron said. Hermione nodded. "And the second task- I bet it never even crossed his mind not to make sure everyone was ok." She added. "And the third task," Ron continued, "He was the one who suggested they take the cup together, when Cedric was walking away-literally." Hermione nodded, as her eyes filled with tears again. "He's our best friend. If he dies-" The tears threatening to fall spilled out. Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Well, according to his note to us in the letter, he has something he has to tell us." Ron muttered. Hermione abruptly stopped crying and looked at Ron, who was grinning at her. She smiled back at him. "And his note to Ginny, it seems they need to have a little discussion." she said. The tears started to flow unbidden from her eyes again, as Ron hugged her tightly. Ginny was still passed out, Fred and George were pacing back and forth, Molly was crying, and Arthur had stuck his head in the fire to tell Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
A/N: R+R? Bets on what's going to happen? Hurry! 


	3. Alea Iacta Est The Die is Cast

"Bittersweet"  
  
A/N: Thank yous to Door, an anonymous person, and Meow Queen, all who reviewed for the first chapter.  
  
References: Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "After the End"  
  
***  
  
II. Alea Iacta Est (The Die is Cast)  
  
Harry ducked behind a pillar. Voldemort was getting angry, now that Harry had knocked out all the Death Eaters present, and Snape had been revealed as a spy when he jumped in front of Harry, taken the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort was weakening, as was Harry. Harry needed to end this quickly.  
  
Mulling over things in his mind, he tried to think of a way to defeat Voldemort. Priori Incantato? No, Voldemort would surely break the link....Avada Kedavra? That wouldn't destroy him, he'd go back to being a spirit and Harry would go all the way back to square one......  
  
Then, he remembered...he didn't know how he knew it, or how he remembered, but he knew.  
  
He stepped around the pillar, and faced the evil. His eyes rolled back into his head- Voldemort was laughing- and he began to chant...  
  
"Abyssus abyssum invocat, acta est fibula, adversus solem ne loquitor, aegrescit medendo, aeternum vale, vincit qui se vincit, una salus victis nullam sperare salutem, respice, adspice, prospice, alea iacta est, alea iacta est!"  
  
Red and gold light streamed around the Boy-Who-Lived as he struggled to keep the power flowing. The power swirled around, cocooning the Dark Lord. Voldemort let out a horrible shriek. He gasped for air, and cried out. His skin began to shrivel, and pulled away from him, falling to the ground as dust. His muscles contracted, leaving a twisted skeleton, which shrank into oblivion, leaving nothing, but a voice, screaming into the twilight....."I'LL BE BACK!"  
  
A pile of robes sat on the ground. He was gone.  
  
Harry collapsed on the ground, choking and coughing. Blood was pouring out of his shoulder. He lay on his side, gasping for air, feeling like he had run a thousand miles. He felt no jubilation, no triumph, nothing that "heroes" should feel.  
  
Then again....he wasn't a hero. He had just survived once again.  
  
Shouldn't he feel happy? Even if he did, the last thing at that moment that he wanted to do was smile. Looking down at his robes, he saw they were caked with dirt, and blood. Harry realized with a jolt that little of the blood was actually his own. He limped to the corner where his bag lay, got on his broomstick, and flew out a fresh hole in the wall.....to see Dumbledore beaming on the ground, beckoning him downwards. Feeling confused and more tired than ever, Harry tilted his broom and touched down on the ground.  
  
"Is he gone?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded, too exhausted to speak. "Harry, you have done the impossible. You have done more than what is expected of a wizard of your age, of any age for that matter. You have seen terror, looked it in the eye, and used it for your own. Harry, your parents would be so proud of you, and there is no higher praise that I can give to you." Harry flushed slightly. "Thank you, sir." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I should thank you, but I know you would not accept it." Harry flushed redder. "Here, a Portkey. Tap it with your wand and it will take you to the Burrow. I'm sure you will find quite a fan club there. I'm afraid I have other business to attend to, and cannot come. Yes, I believe that Cornelius is looking down at you and scowling fiercely. Congratulations, Harry." "Thank you." Harry said again, gratefully taking the book. "Good bye for now, my dear boy." Dumbledore said, as Harry tapped the book.  
  
Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel. He did his best to block out the last time he had used a Portkey. He grinned as the familiar Weasley kitchen came into view, and dropped his Firebolt and bag as soon as his feet touched the floor. He stumbled forward a bit.  
  
"Harry!" called a familiar voice. His grin widened as the red headed girl ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, returning the hug.  
  
"Harry! Are you ok? What happened? Is he gone?" Sirius ran up to the hugging two. Ginny let go of him. "He's gone." Harry said, unable to keep the exhaustion from creeping into his voice. "And I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly, he was surrounded by a sea of red heads, punctuated by Hermione's familiar bushy hair and Remus's shaggy brown bowl cut. Molly ended the confusion. "Harry, dear, you should go to bed. You can give us the details when you are rested up." Harry nodded, too tired to argue.  
  
Harry and Ginny fought their way to the staircase, Ron and Hermione joining them there. They walked up the stairs to Ron's room in silence, straining their ears to here the adults plus Fred and George below.  
  
As they entered Ron's room, Harry fell, face-forward, onto the bed. "Finally." He groaned through the pillows, causing his friends to laugh. Flipping over, he noticed they were making their way towards the door. "You don't have to leave. After that, I don't think I'll be falling asleep anytime soon." The three nodded, and sat down on the bed as Harry pulled himself into a sitting position. None of them spoke for a while, until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, why did'ya go alone?" Ron asked. Harry sighed. He should have expected this. "I had to; it's as simple as that. I couldn't stand putting my friends in danger anymore." "We would have helped, Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "I know." Silence resumed, until Hermione broke it. "Ron, you're practically pushing me off." she said in annoyance. Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, really, am I?" He proceeded to push her off. She landed on the ground, spread eagle.  
  
Harry and Ginny roared with laughter as Hermione pushed herself up. "RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU!" Ron laughed. "Couldn't help myself, Mione." "Aww, is that a pet name?" asked Ginny scathingly. Harry roared with laughter again, as Ron blushed and stuttered. "We-we started t-that in the l-letters be-because I c-couldn't wr-write out h-her name so-so-so many t- times." "Ahhh." said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are we really that bad?" she asked. "No." said Ginny, nodding her head vigorously. Ron exploded in laughter, rolling over the bed and then off it. Unfortunately, Hermione had sat down again, and he landed right on top of each other.  
  
Harry and Ginny were wheezing and gasping for air from their laughter as Hermione screamed again. "RON! YOU PLANNED THAT!" Ron cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't the only one." Hermione flushed. Harry pulled a serious face. "Here is my opportunity. Ron, Hermione, get a room." He pronounced each word with an impatient air. Ginny collapsed on the bed, dying from laughter. Ron pulled Hermione to her feet. "I think we will." He dragged her outside, and from the sound of it, down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Harry picked at a spot on the quilt, as Ginny looked carefully at the ceiling. Harry whistled a jaunty tune out of nervousness.  
  
He glanced over at her, and found that the fiery redhead was glaring at him. He blinked. "Err, what did I do?"  
  
She didn't answer at first, and when she did, it wasn't verbally. She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You BLOODY IDIOT! Don't you know how worried we all were! You just ran off to face the most powerful Dark Lord of all time!"  
  
She was kneeling up now, and Harry was quite sure that the whole house could hear her. He found that he didn't care much, fearing more for his life at the moment.  
  
"Jesus, Harry, couldn't you have let us help you? You had no way of defeating him, of coming back alive, nothing! And I can't even rant properly about it because I was so worried about you!"  
  
With that, she slapped his shoulder again, and ran out of the room, just as Molly Weasley's annoyed voice filtered up the stairs. "Oiy, Gin, get down here!"  
  
Harry leaned back onto the bed, grinning, now that the danger had passed. He liked her, all right!  
  
***  
  
Ginny, still seething, hopped into the kitchen.  
  
"You screeched?"  
  
A special edition of the Daily Prophet floated into the room and onto the table. The bold headline stared back at the people looking at it.  
  
VOLDEMORT DEFEATED- HARRY POTTER A HERO AGAIN! Special Story on page four by Cele Remlis.  
  
A picture of Harry from the Quidditch World Cup grinned up at them all.  
  
***  
  
Latin Translation:  
  
"Hell calls hell, the drama has been acted out, don't speak against the sun, the disease worsens the treatment, farewell forever, he who conquers himself, the one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety, examine the past, examine the present, examine the future, the die is cast, the die is cast!"  
  
Click  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
-----  
  
v 


	4. Err, Romantic?

"Bittersweet"  
  
A/N: The Sailor Moon reference in the last chapter was after the Newspaper Headline, the author of the story- Cele Remlis. In SuperS, one of the Amazon Quartet is Remlis Cele Cele. No one spotted it. I guess no SM fans are reading this!  
  
***  
  
III. Err, Romantic?  
  
It was a dark, starry night. The full moon shined its light over a graveyard- a forgotten graveyard. A red glow overtook one headstone. A ghostly figure seemed to float over it. The ghost, with its long hair and black shining eyes, the only part of it that seemed real, screeched a laugh, a laugh that was not of this world. The transparent robes he- was it a he? Did it matter?- wore had stains of blood, the ghost's slumping figure seemed to bear the weight of defeat of a war so long past that many had forgotten. He was looking at a still piece of paper of the ground. The title of it shone- The Daily Prophet. The ghost again laughed his laugh that sent chills up and down your spine and seemed to plunge you into depression. He began to speak- but was he speaking? For no one was there to hear his musings. "Dear Tom was defeated by a mere boy. At least I had the fortune to be defeated by a powerful man. I'd like to have some fun. It's been so long......let's turn this boy's world upside down.  
  
His cold, merciless laugh rang into the still air.  
  
***  
  
Ron yawned heavily as he sat down, murmuring a good morning to his family. Tonight was Weasley Bonfire Night. He grinned. Fred and George had come up with the idea to have a bonfire to signal the start of the last week of summer. Dad had bewitched a wireless to play Wizarding music, and muggle music from both Britain and America. It started at 9:00 and ended at midnight. It was going to be wicked.  
  
They had decided not to use the plan tonight, even though Sirius, Remus, and Arabella were to be there. Arabella loved being minister, but often slipped away to have fun.  
  
Sirius thought of the plan. More like remembered it. When the Marauders found out that James liked Lily, and Lily liked James, they decided to help bring them together while infuriating them at the same time. They created perfect situations, and then pulled them apart. It got interrupted, though, as James and Lily simply ignored their calls one time. Sirius, when he found out about Harry liking Ginny, suggested they put the plan into play again. Even Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had agreed immediately.  
  
Harry stumbled in, yawning. "G'morning." he muttered. He was greeted with a chorus of "Morning." He slipped into a seat in between Ginny and Hermione. Ginny and Harry both flushed slightly as he sat down. It had been a week since the night Harry came back, and all they did around each other was blush, stumble, and drop things. Ginny demonstrated this by knocking over her goblet when their elbows touched. The goblet was thankfully empty.  
  
A loud rapping noise was heard. Assuming it was Sirius or Remus, Mrs. Weasley walked to get it. However, when she opened the door, she cried out and pulled out her wand. Death Eaters.  
  
They still attacked- it was rumored that Lucius Malfoy was calling the shots now.  
  
Harry pushed Hermione and Ginny under the table before pulling out his own wand and ducking. The Death Eaters, there were three, had filed in and began to throw spells.  
  
Jumping up, Harry and the Weasley brothers starting firing spells.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"  
  
The Death Eaters dodged and rolled out of the way. Arthur socked one in the eye.  
  
"Wormtail!" Harry cried, not caring very much that he sounded pretty stupid. For once, he was quite grateful that the Dursleys had forced him to take Ballet with Dudley over the summer, who needed it for football. He leapt over the table and slammed his foot into the slimy git's face. He flinched as he heard the shattering of china on the other side of the room.  
  
This was ridiculous! After kicking the Dork Lord's butt, he still had to deal with thugs A-F! "Remember what Dumbledore told you in that one letter," He reminded himself, "and release your inner power!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated. After finding the river of magic that coursed through his very being, he swirled the power together, and pictured the scene around him- he didn't know how he knew where everyone was, he just did. He concentrated on gathering the power around his wand, and felt his eyes snap open. "Stupefy!" he roared.  
  
He heard Hermione shriek as the idiots formerly known as Death Eaters were hit with the red light and got knocked unconscious. He waited for the sense of victory to penetrate his mind as he looked around the room at the grinning Weasleys, Hermione, and the unconscious crones.  
  
But, it never came.  
  
***  
  
The glow of the bonfire flickered and cast its eerie light about the hill overlooking the Burrow. The group of friends and family chattered and danced to the beat of the music. Only one did not participate with his usual muster, and it was no mystery to the others as to why. Harry had always felt responsible for all the evils, and they knew that he thought them associating with him was dangerous. True or not, his friends would never leave him. And he knew that. But he still felt guilt.  
  
A slow song with a slow beat came on the radio. It was American, but Ginny, music fanatic that she is, recognized it immediately. "Oh my god! It's Iris!" Noting the lost stares of those around her, she continued. "Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. Harry! Let's dance." She grabbed him and pulled him next to the bonfire, and he twirled her before placing a hand in hers and another on her waist. *Say something witty, Potter!* he thought. "I, er, like this song too." he said loudly to be heard over the music. *Oh, that's real smooth.....*  
  
Ron and Hermione grinned at them from where they themselves were dancing. The adults were sitting at a picnic table.  
  
"Sweet Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Arabella asked worriedly. Sirius swallowed before answering, the others leaning in while Ron and Hermione twirled closer as to listen. "Look at Harry and Ginny. They look exactly like James and Lily!" Remus drew a sharp intake of breath. "Morgana's bane, you're right." "Just like when you were in fifth year and Lily and I were in fourth." said Arabella. Ron's jaw dropped. "Ginny's a year under us!" "History repeats itself in some ways." Molly observed. They watched as the two, totally oblivious to anything they said, danced in their own world.  
  
Harry listened as Ginny sang the words softly as they danced. *Is this s'posed to be really romantic or something?* Harry thought wildly, *'cause all I can think about is not stepping on her feet...* A loud "Oww!" broke his reverie. "Err, sorry." Harry muttered sheepishly. "Oh, spoil the moment..." he heard her whisper to herself. *Ah ha! It is supposed to be romantic! Should I kiss her or something....hmm. Don't, and be killed by her. Do, and be killed by her entire family...* After a pause of consideration, Harry came to a conclusion. *She'd look for a spell to reincarnate me. Don't.*  
  
As the song came to an end, Harry felt an unexplainable sense of relief. He just hated dancing! They walked back to the picnic table, where Ginny let out a huge yawn. Harry slipped an arm around her waist, mentally congratulating himself for remembering too. Ron eyed the arm. Harry swallowed when he saw the look on Ron's face, which stated plainly, 'Well, that's new.'  
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Ginny said through another yawn. There was only five minutes before the party ended, after all. Harry nodded in agreement. "I think I will, to. Goodnight everyone." "Goodnight!" They began to walk silently back to the house.  
  
"They are going into separate rooms, right?" Sirius said, a mischievous grin on his face. Arabella answered him by slapping him upside the head. "Oww! Bella!"  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped in front of Ginny's room. It was an awkward moment. They stood there, looking at each other, for a full five minutes, not realizing that the others were probably well on their way back to the house. *What am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to do?*  
  
Ginny began to turn towards her door, but tripped. Harry caught her. "You ok?" he asked, blushing furiously. She nodded her face crimson. Standing her back on her feet, Harry pecked her cheek, and ran up the stairs, face bright red. *Smooth! You did SOMETHING right!*  
  
The other Weasleys and Hermione, having just walked into the house, exchanged amused glances at Ginny's concentration on the complex task of opening her door and Harry's retreating back. Saying their goodnights, they went to their separate rooms.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into Ginny's room to find her friend lying on her bed, fully dressed, touching her cheek with her eyes closed. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Ginny giggled. "Did you kiss?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nope. He kissed my cheek though." Hermione grinned. "Do you know what Sirius, Remus, and Arabella were saying?" Ginny shook her head, her eyes still sparkling. "That you two look exactly like Lily and James." Ginny shot up. "Really? Wow."  
  
"What's it like? Being in Harry's arms. Don't worry, I'm just wondering, not interested." Ginny sighed. "Wonderful. He's so warm, and he smells so good, and he feels strong." She sighed again. "It's finally happening, I can't believe it!" They both were sent into a fit of giggles. "By the way, has Ron kissed you yet?" Hermione groaned. "Not yet, he hasn't. He was about to one time, but he chickened out." Ginny laughed, before flopping backwards again. "I hope he kisses me soon." she whispered.  
  
*** Harry glanced at Ron. Ron glanced back. Harry looked down at his trunk. Ron looked at his own trunk.  
  
They went to sleep. Well, Ron did, it took Harry a while, as he was worried that Ron was going to kill him.  
  
*** 


	5. Bitter

"Bittersweet"  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was difficult to write, so excuse it if it isn't up to your usual standards. I didn't get reviews for the last chapter, surprising me. That was my first ever foreshadowing chapter in a story. Isn't that special?  
IV. Bitter  
  
***  
  
Harry shoved his trunk out of the way as the four friends settled into their seats on the Hogwarts express. Hermione's Prefect Badge glittered on her chest as she shifted back and forth.  
  
As the games of Exploding Snap and Quidditch talk progressed, Hermione became engrossed in her book and Ginny fell asleep, head on Harry's shoulder. He slipped an arm around her waist, smiling, as the compartment door slid open, and Dean and Seamus stepped in, a Prefect badge shining on Dean's robes. They grinned at Harry and Ginny, whose head was still on his shoulder. He flushed. "Way to go, Potter. Quite an accomplishment filled summer you've had." Seamus commented dryly. Harry raise an eyebrow, but relaxed when Seamus and Dean both laughed.  
  
The two boys joined them in exploding snap, and after that the train trip was uneventful, not counting when Neville came in a dropped Trevor, his face falling, at Ginny's sleeping figure leaning against Harry, or when Malfoy came in.  
  
Malfoy walked in, followed by...no one, for once. He sneered, put his hands on his hips, and glared at them all, his eyes resting on Harry. "Why, it's the Boy-Who-Does-Everything!"  
  
The rest of the compartment looked at Harry for his reaction. Harry was smiling. "Why, Mr. Draco Malfoy, what a surprise! Let me guess- you insult us, we insult you back, you glare menacingly, and swing out, muttering about your father?"  
  
Draco's face very much resembled a fish at that moment.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore stood up, beaming at the mass of students in front of him. "We left on a sad note indeed last year. But we have returned on an even happier one. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort!" Harry flushed bright red as the school burst into cheers. He sunk as far down in his seat as was humanly possible. "Well, I would ask for him to say a few words, but as so many of us know, Harry is not a grand public speaker." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Ron yelled out, "He may not be a good speaker, but he is a damn good fighter! Last year in DADA we were practicing stunning charms, and he blew me clear out the window!"  
  
Harry's face could have rivaled the Hogwarts express.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione jogged miserably to the Portrait Hole. Snape had given them both a detention for "breathing too loudly." They had to kill armadillos and extract their bile because Snape apparently needed more.  
  
"Carpe Diem." Hermione wheezed at the Fat Lady. "Be careful, I think a fight is going on." The plump portrait warned. Ron nodded, as he exchanged looks with Hermione.  
  
The portrait hole opened to reveal a rare sight indeed.  
  
Standing in front of the fireplace, red in the face, Harry and Ginny were having a blazing row, eerily similar to Ron and Hermione's own Yule Ball fight.  
  
"Well, Harry, if you don't like it, you know what I have to say, right!" Ginny screamed, her hair coming out of the bun.  
  
"No, I don't! Why don't you clue me in?" Harry yelled back, obviously ending on a sarcastic note.  
  
"Swallow your pride and tell me, Harry! You know what the answer will be!" Ginny screeched back.  
  
"No, I don't know, Gin! And I don't need to swallow my pride! I already told you!"  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "It's really amazing, Harry! It really is! You don't consider yourself a hero, and you give yourself no credit! And when people try to reach you, you pull back!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? And I do not pull back!" Harry stated, wholly bewildered.  
  
"It has to do with everything, Harry!"  
  
"I don't understand why you are being so stupid, Ginny!" Harry let his anger get a hold of him and do the talking.  
  
Ginny eyes filled with tears. "If I'm guilty of being stupid in any way, it was in falling for you, Harry!" She turned on her heel and fled up the stairs. Harry blinked. And blinked again. And swallowed. And blinked again. A look of utter confusion was on his face. A moment later, it hit him, and he blushed bright red.  
  
Ron was literally shaking with suppressed laughter. **They say me and Hermione are bad! At least we aren't incredibly CORNY when we fight!**  
  
***  
  
It was Harry's turn for a break.  
  
After Fred and George had really taken the mick and had a large banner float behind him saying, "Yes, I am as conceited as people think I am, though I don't know about this sign, and I'm being an idiot about a girl, just thought you should know......" and the- Harry winced- fight with Ginny, which Harry was still unclear on, he needed a break.  
  
Ginny had been steadily avoiding him, and he didn't blame her. Calling her stupid was not the greatest idea. Hermione had become slightly colder towards him as well, thought Ron hadn't cared, saying he had said way too many stupid things to count and he shouldn't blame anyone for saying something stupid too, even though his stupid words weren't as corny as Harry and Ginny's stupid words. Or something to that effect.  
  
"How am I supposed to apologize if I can't be around her for more than two bloody seconds?" Harry said in frustration. Ron slung a brotherly arm around his shoulders. "Harry, corner her if you have too. And if all else fails, go for the kiss." Harry shoved Ron's arm off his shoulders, muttering to himself, flushing red. Ron snickered, having an unholy amount of fun with the torture he was putting his best friend through.  
  
Katie had been elected captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was leading the group out to the field to discuss who would be the new keeper. Ron and Hermione were with them because they wanted to see the practice, and Ron was getting trained for keeper tryouts. Secretly, of course, as no Gryffindor wanted to hear that the team already had a favorite.  
  
They were about to step on the field as the group realized that their seeker was missing. They turned to se Harry, face pale, eyes unmoving on the middle of the pitch.  
  
Harry had frozen as soon as he saw the field. His eyes focused on the exact spot where the Triwizard Cup had been. His breathing came in as shallow gasps as he began to replay that night in his mind.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. Harry began shaking his head over and over the cup. "No.....Wormtail....kill.....Cedric...no...." His friends realized what had happened and rushed at him, shaking his shoulders. But Harry didn't see them. He saw a graveyard, he heard...  
  
"Kill the spare."  
  
Harry Potter's world spun as everything went black.  
  
***  
  
"Lord have mercy!" said Madame Pomfrey as the group filtered in, Harry floating unconscious in the middle of them. Fred set Harry down on a bed as Madame Pomfrey shot something silver out of her wand and out the door. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore stepped in, his eyes sweeping over Harry. "What happened?" he asked the group. "When Harry saw the Quidditch Pitch, he started shaking and he said something about Cedric...." Dumbledore (a/n: I'm just calling him Albus from now on) nodded in his all- knowing way, and began to speak in a low voice to Madam Pomfrey, who began preparing potions.  
  
Albus turned to face the group of worried friends. "When Harry saw the Quidditch Pitch, everything came crashing down on him- the guilt he feels, the pressure from the media, plain old peer pressure, the threat of Lucius Malfoy- and he had a nervous breakdown. I was expecting this to happen. Harry can't handle everything that is thrust at him. I was actually hoping this would happen, as Harry will be more able to face everything." Ron nodded, before turning to the rest of the group.  
  
"Harry won't want this all over the school. Here's the plan. Apparently, Fred and George thought it would be hilarious to bewitch the Bludgers to be feather light and to hit only Harry's head. The feather light charm backfired, and they became heavier, resulting in Harry getting knocked unconscious for who knows how long. When you walk in the common room, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie will be yelling at Fred and George about it. Saying things like 'I'm sure the two big lumps Harry has on his head appreciated it!' and 'brilliant idea, if only you could do a simple feather light charm!' will help people believe it. Ok?" The group looked at Ron, rather shocked, until Katie nodded. "Let's go. Let the screaming begin." So the three girls ushered the twins out, yelling about Bludgers.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, rather impressed. "That was pretty good." Ron grinned. "Not my first time." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, but his grin just widened. They dragged two chairs up too Harry's bedside, while Albus and Madame Pomfrey continued to flit about, waiting for Harry to wake up, or for Ginny to rush in, so they could tell her what really happened.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, as Ginny ran into the room, face pale and eyes livid. "Fred and George now officially have two black eyes. Now, how is he?"  
  
*** 


	6. Sweet

Bittersweet  
  
A/N: I must admit, the "Kiss the Girl" scene is not completely my idea, nor is it anyone's. I've seen it being used in many a tale, and here's another one. It was the only thing I could do, really, while re-writing this, to make sure this wasn't a completely fluffy chapter. However, there is some fluff left....I couldn't pull it, one of my muses pelted me with bologna until I put it back in. Don't ask.  
  
The biggest bow ever goes to Fleur's "Kiss the Girl", the funniest matchmaking story I've ever read. Go read it after this.  
  
V: Sweet  
  
****  
  
Groaning, Harry shifted back and forth in his sleep, murmuring miserably. A ray of moonlight moved across his bed, illuminating his face. The person in the bed next to him shifted, a Ravenclaw seventh year with dark black hair by the name of Miguel Overite.  
  
A dark figure stalks into the room. He is illuminated by the odd light of his hand, which is silver. Thinking that Miguel is Harry, he draws a knife up swiftly and pushes it right through his chest. Job done, he scurries away, shaking at the horrible deed he'd just done.  
  
***  
  
Ginny walked into the hospital wing as early as permitted. She'd felt so bad since Harry's collapse. Their fight had been one of the reasons, though the Quidditch Pitch had pulled the trigger.  
  
Looking around the Hospital Wing, Ginny dropped her jacket and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Harry moved slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, feeling the stares of those around him. News of his nervous breakdown, despite the bludger story, had spread, and many believed that he ad killed that Ravenclaw, Miguel something.  
  
Ginny glanced at him. "Ignore them. I know you didn't do it. The Gryffindors know you didn't do it." Harry nodded and made it to the Portrait. "My moose has a headache, oh yes he does." Harry swallowed hard, and walked into the common room.  
  
It was mostly empty, save two other students and a newly dubbed professor. Sirius had taken over in care of magical creatures for Hagrid, who was on a mysterious mission for Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They'd agreed not to bring anything bad up. "Hello, mate." Ron said. Sirius winked at Harry and Ginny. "Now we know what took you two so long." Harry blushed, realizing that he had unconsciously grabbed Ginny's hand. "Sirius!"  
  
***  
  
Harry was the only one left in the common room, or so he thought. It was near six o' clock in the morning, but Harry didn't care. He took a deep, rattling breath. The only reason he'd returned to the tower so early was because of that boy's death. More guilt, it was horrible.  
  
"Harry?" Footsteps ascended the staircase. Harry turned, to see Ginny. He gave a weak smile. "Hey, Gin. I can't sleep." She smiled back. "Neither can I." Harry stood up, and Ginny walked to the window, arms crossed, saying nothing. She closed her eyes slightly, knowing why Harry couldn't sleep, and not liking it at all. Before she could get caught up in her thoughts, however, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her too him. Ginny gasped slightly, wondering as Harry leaned his head into the crook of her neck. She turned in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, and leaning against his shoulder. He tightened her grip around her as they rocked back and forth, feeling safer than ever.  
  
There was a banging noise. They broke apart quickly. A shout of "I is sorry!" that sounded like a house elf came from outside the Portrait hole. Ginny giggled, and Harry gave a deep laugh.  
  
They looked at each other, blushed, and stepped far away.  
  
Harry blinked as music started up, softly, but steadily growing louder. What was that from? Harry felt the color drain from his face.  
  
The Little Mermaid.  
  
Ginny looked at him, utterly confused, but comprehension dawned on her face as Parvati's unmistakable pretty singing voice filtered through the common room, with what sounded like Ron, Hermione, and the twins doing back-up.  
  
"There, you see her Sitting there across the way  
  
She don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about her  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the girl." Harry felt his face heat up as the reality of the situation hit him. Couldn't they be nice to him? He cursed every single loved god to ever have existed in mythology, and quite a few others.  
  
"Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her, you know you do  
  
Possible she wants you too  
  
There is one way to ask her  
  
It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the girl."  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny to gauge her reaction to this turn of events. He blinked, startled, as he realized that she was walking toward him, a sly grin on her face.  
  
Oh, no. Not in front of everyone. Not...he'd never....damn, what if he missed?!?!  
  
Lee Jordan's smooth voice took over and flowed through the chorus.  
  
"Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl."  
  
*I will not miss the girl if you shut up and go away!* He thought viciously. Nothing could ever go his way, nothing!  
  
Ginny was standing right in front of him now. Harry mentally cursed as she grabbed his hands, put them in place, and forced them to dance. *She loves torturing me, damnit! Not that I don't want to kiss her.....damnit!*  
  
The common room fire abruptly turned blue, and the common room itself got the illusion of a lagoon. Harry and Ginny looked down, and saw that they seemed to be dancing in a stream, surrounded by reeds and a night sky above them. *This isn't so bad, I suppose.*, Harry thought, looking at the 'sky', which had the occasional burst of fireworks across it. *Here I am, dancing with the girl I lo- BLOODY HELL I DID NOT ALMOST THINK THAT! I said FALLING in the note!*  
  
"Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
Boy you better do it soon  
  
No time will be better  
  
She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the girl."  
  
Harry wondered when he was going to kiss her. He didn't have much of a choice, it seemed.  
  
"Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it how  
  
You want to kiss the girl." Harry realized that he was blushing furiously, it increasing slightly when he, once again, managed to step on her foot. He smiled, though, when he heard her giggle, and they both burst out into laughter as they heard Ron, screeching over the lyrics in an uncanny impression of the movie.  
  
"Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along  
  
And listen to the song  
  
The song say kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You got to kiss the girl."  
  
Harry heard smacking sounds as the words "Kiss the Girl" were repeated over and over again. Steeling himself, trying to forget the tuna salad with onions Madam Pmofrey had given him for dinner, he did what the song had been screaming at him.  
  
He finally kissed the girl.  
  
Harry's heart sang, 'specially at how he didn't miss.  
  
***  
  
Next Chapter: Mostly Humor, Halloween  
  
The Chapter after that: Blood. War. The chapter is most likely going to be called Blood Rush. Heh heh heh. 


	7. The Name Game

Bittersweet  
  
A/N: Let's see. "Taking the mick" is a British phrase meaning "making fun of", or something to that effect. I'm American, not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: The nickname idea comes from Lily Rose Potter's group of stories, though the nicknames here are my original creations. Really, nothing in this story but my version of Arabella Figg belongs to me.  
  
VI: The Name Game  
Dear Diary,  
  
Intriguing conversation with Harry today. We were talking about Quidditch, and he joked about his abs. He's so weird sometimes. I told him I didn't believe him. He showed me them. Damn, I'm glad I lied.  
  
In other news, Ron and Hermione still frolic about each other. The whole of Gryffindor, even the first years, is betting on when they'll stop being so thick and admit it. Harry, who created and is keeping track of the whole thing, went for Christmas, Gred and Forge went for when they are forty, and I went for Halloween. Some of the teachers even bet! Sirius is teaching DADA this year. He bet on Spring Break. Hagrid went for a more subtle never. Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore bet as well. Harry refused to say what Dumbledore put because he probably was right.  
  
I'll get it out of him later.  
  
Seamus and Dean really began taking the mick when Ron and Hermione came in and they yelled at Ron to kiss her already, or at least go up to their dormitory and "talk". Ron paled so badly when Dean put emphases on "talk".  
  
Now that I've bored you with my pointless ramblings, on to the real news. Oh wait, there is nothing exciting happening.  
  
Oh, wait. Lucius Malfoy led another raid on the Ministry. It almost makes you nostalgic for Fudge. I said, er, wrote, almost! But I won't let myself be brought down, even though Harry has been quiet in the way he does ever since then.  
  
Cheerio, darling, Cheerio!  
  
Your on-a-sugar-high-from-licorice-wands Writer,  
  
Ginny Weasley, soon to been Ginny Potter (ok, maybe not soon to be, give me a break though)  
~*~  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, grinning. It was a Hogsmeade Hallowe'en, as Ron had so cleverly dubbed it. Harry walked to where Ginny, with Ron and Hermione sitting across from her, sat. Winking at Ron and Hermione, Harry grabbed Ginny's waist from behind, and said, "Hello, Clarice." As Ginny squealed and turned around, Hermione cracked up, while Ron looked confused. "Her name isn't Clarice..."  
  
Ginny pretended to slap Harry as she realized what he had done. He grinned at her. "Happy Hallowe'en!" he said cheerfully, not even realizing he still was holding her. She grinned back. They stayed like that for a moment. He pulled away, however, to a chorus of "Oo's" that were not only from Gryffindor, but from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Harry plopped down in his seat, an arm still around Ginny, as they chatted about their upcoming day at Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius sat down in his spot next to Albus at the staff table. Severus glared at him slightly, but Albus smiled and motioned toward the Gryffindor table, making sure that only Minerva, Sirius, and Severus saw him. "And so it begins."  
  
The four watched as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, making her squeal and turn around as he whispered something. "Bloody hell, they look more like Lily and James every day! Switch the eyes, and they ARE Lily and James!" muttered Sirius. Minerva nodded. "Time is repeating." Severus sneered at the two as Harry let go, both of them embarrassed at a chorus of "oo's." He had just realized how much Ginny looked like Lily, and it did not sit with him well. Sirius looked at him for a swift moment. Severus caught his eye quickly, before looking down into his food, taking a sudden interest in the pumpkin pasties.  
  
Sirius blinked, Severus momentarily forgotten, as a thought occurred to him. "I just hope that time doesn't repeat itself fully." he said quietly. Albus glanced at him. "I think," he said wearily, "that Harry knows more about the Death Eaters' activities then he lets on. Just like James, always observant and careful." Sirius nodded, though his fears were not alleviated. The four teens were leaving the hall, and he stood and followed them.  
~*~  
  
The five strolled throughout Hogsmeade, enjoying butterbeer and Sirius and Ron's occasional rude comments. Harry often ducked behind the group to avoid photographers, who were accosting Hogwarts students, trying to find him. When one reporter spotted him, Hermione did a quick spell that made his hair red and his eyes blue, a spitting image of a Weasley. He was forced to walk around Hogsmeade in that fashion, as Hermione could not think of the counter curse.  
  
The real fun began, however, when they spotted Malfoy and his henchmen, er, friends, standing outside the Shrieking Shack. Sirius immediately became blind and deaf to all of his surroundings as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny pulled their plan together. While Hermione was resistant at first, she eventually gave in. The three had to convince Harry to let Ginny do what was vital to the mission.  
  
Taking her position, Ginny strolled casually out into the mafia, er, Slytherin group, and greeted them. Malfoy leaned against the fence and drawled out into his usual, "I'm sure the shrieking shack looks like a palace to you" speech, as Ron, Hermione, and Harry aimed.  
  
As Ginny went up and whispered something into Draco's ear-the signal- hundreds of fish heads rained down on the Slytherins. Ginny put up a shield to block the fish heads before running for her life back to the others.  
  
As the five and all the rest of Hogsmeade burst into laughter, the Slytherins marched off towards the castle, stinking up their path, and muttering angrily to themselves, Draco tossing his arrogant, fish-covered head as they went.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Three Broomsticks, they were still laughing over the incident. But Sirius's comment made their afternoon even better.  
  
"You know, you four could be the New Marauders."  
  
Harry grinned, his eyes now green again and his hair half black and half red. "Cool. Sirius, you are obviously Padfoot, teacher consult." Sirius bowed, causing the others to laugh. "I think Ginny should be Vixen." said Ron. "She looks pretty and nice, but she can be sly and manipulative." "I agree with that." Harry said, winking at the pretty redhead (Ginny, not Ron). Ginny took a swing at him, but none-the-less said, "I like that." Hermione nodded too.  
  
"Hmm, who should I be?" No one noticed that Sirius was looking rather surprised at Ginny. Ron glanced at Hermione. "Books or Booky has been done. Ummm....how about......" "Kitty?" suggested Harry. Hermione grinned. "Gotta love it." Sirius then turned his attention to Hermione, still shocked. Harry noticed. "Sirius, what's up?" Sirius shook his head. "Nothing, its nothing." "Riight." Ron muttered. "What about me?" "Temper tantrum?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. Harry snorted in his butterbeer. Ron acted as if he hadn't heard it. "Emu!" cried Ginny. Harry lost it completely, cracking up, his hair still having a big red splotch in the middle. Ron glared at the two of them. Sirius was laughing behind a piece of paper, and Hermione was hiding it her drink.  
  
"How about Griffin?" Sirius put in. Ron grinned at that, and they finally stopped laughing. "I like that." "Now its just Harry, and a name for your group." Sirius said.  
  
They were having a lot of trouble with Harry's name. Outrageous ones like "Voldie-slayer" and "Buffy" were passing around, and another that Ginny had whispered in Harry's ear that made him go scarlet. "I've got it!" cried Ron. "Scarhead!" Harry fell out of his chair. Hermione and Sirius were both red in the face, and Ginny cracked up so bad that she fell out of her own chair and landed on top of Harry on the ground. This only caused the other three to laugh harder, as Harry, who was finally looked like himself once again, and Ginny, both blushed a stunning ruby and scrambled back into their seats. Once they all finally calmed down, they decided to go for the team it self's name first.  
  
Hermione grinned. "The Amazon Quartet!" (a/n: for those of u who don't know its from Sailor Moon) Sirius (who is a muggle born) and Harry both snorted. "So I guess I'm Vesu Vesu?"" Harry inquired. Hermione grinned back. "Yes, and I'm Palla Palla, Ginny is Cere Cere, and Ron is Jun Jun."  
  
Sirius cracked up. "The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!" Harry shot up, holding his hands out in front of him. "It's Morphing Time!" Sirius shot up. "Mastadon!" Hermione shot up. "Pterodactyl!" Harry went again. "Tyrannosaurs!" They fell back into their seats, laughing. At this point, however, Ron and Ginny were very confused. "I'm not going to ask." Ginny said, shaking her head, and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
They tossed around ideas.  
  
"The Dream Team?"  
  
"Nah, Snape said that once."  
  
"Terrible Trio?"  
  
"There's four of us, Ron."  
  
"New Found Glory?"  
  
"No, that's a muggle band."  
  
(A/N: New Found Glory rocks!)  
  
"Back Talk?"  
  
"I'm not even acknowledging that."  
  
"Carpe Diem?"  
  
"Can we do something in English?"  
  
"Two Reds, a Know-It-All, and a Scarhead?"  
  
"Shut it, Vixen."  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Oo, got to love that."  
  
They were getting no where, and they new it. "Eagle!" Ginny suddenly cried. They looked at her. "Harry's name can be Eagle!" "But Eagles don't like Vixens!" Sirius pointed out innocently. Ginny and Harry both glared at him. "I like that, it fits with my flying technique." Harry ignored Sirius's giggles. Yes, Sirius GIGGLED.  
  
"Perfect. Now, all we need is a name." Hermione stated. They lapsed into silence.  
  
"Why don't we just use the Marauders again?" Ginny suggested. The others mumbled agreement. "A toast!" Ron cried. "To the newly born Marauders!" They stood up and clanged their drinks together.  
  
*** 


	8. Flashing Through the Past

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. I can't even really claim to the plot of this story as it's probably been done before. Everything belongs to itself. Hey! This isn't illegal anymore!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter reveals- A PLOT! DUN DUN DUN! Some answers are answered.  
  
Thank Yous: Door, no name person, Meow Queen, may, Tomato Soup, Spooky Kasper, Peridos, and Torrential Zephry.  
  
Notes:  
  
Xing- I've gotten away with it so far and I plan to get away with it fully.  
  
Peridos- Not only does New Found Glory kick the biggest amount of booty on earth, but in the whole universe, too! Thank you!  
  
Torrential Zephry: That's got to be a hard pen name to write. I did a good job? Yay! I'm looking forward to your reviews.  
  
Please review- they make me feel happy and special! You can flame me if you want to, the Giant Squid is in my closet, and he'll take care of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Flashing Through the Past  
  
  
  
The three worked very hard at translating the old text. Albus's eyes wear wearier than ever as he struggled to decipher the complex words. Sirius was hunched over, flipping through endless books. Minerva was massaging her temples as she read a passage. Finally, they translated the text that was so important. They translated Harry's destiny.  
  
(The translation is in quotes)  
  
"Long ago the Hogwarts Four was led by the far most powerful.  
  
Their names were Gryffindor and Slytherin, enemies to one another.  
  
A blood line each one left, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff faded away.  
  
But the blood was crossed in the meeting of two, marriage a promise every day.  
  
One, the girl, should be Slytherin, though the odds she did defy.  
  
The other, was a Gryffindor, brought the girl to the right side.  
  
A son they had, crossing the lines, a change forever more.  
  
The two did die, leaving the son to bring good to the wrong, to right the past again.  
  
The son defeated the leader of evil, bringing a bout of peace.  
  
Alas, it was not meant to be, for the evil did not fade.  
  
An heir was chosen, and took over the evil crusade.  
  
The boy, not a boy, but not yet a man.  
  
Holds the key to the end in his hands.  
  
Blood from each side, he chose the gold.  
  
With the help of three others the evil will die, instead.  
  
But if he should fail, the evil prevail, Slytherin rules us all.  
  
Gryffindor must win the boys heart, as to save us all."  
  
Albus finished reading. "Lily was Slytherin's heir." "James was Gryffindor's heir." Sirius muttered. "Harry is both, since Voldemort's defeat he is the true one," Minerva pointed out, "but, Lucius Malfoy received Voldemort's powers. He was Voldemort's chosen heir."  
  
"Harry is the key. He must defeat Lucius, and end this all. For good."  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- The Ministry of Magic, before Voldemort's Defeat  
  
Cornelius Fudge was a very tired man. Ever since the attack on Diagon Alley, he had been forced to take action against Voldemort every day. Why couldn't the Potter boy destroy Voldemort? He gave a small growl under his breath. And, damn it, why did Wormtail have to be found alive and well, though evading them constantly? That damn attack had lost Fudge the opportunity to set the Dementors on Black. He couldn't set them on Potter for being a madman, or even evil! Potter had proved his sanity and what side he was on during that damn attack.  
  
Sighing hard, Fudge apparated to his home, right into his bedroom. Not even bothering to change into his nightclothes, he collapsed in bed, not noticing the silvery hand reaching through his window......  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- MWPP generation  
  
Lily shivered as she stood in line. Grandfather had beaten her before she left. She was going to get into Slytherin, she knew it. Grandfather had killed her parents and had her live with him, beating the evil into her. But she didn't want to be evil. She wanted to be good.  
  
"Lily Riddle." Lily wove her way up to the stool, red hair swirling about her shoulders, sitting down on it the stool, plopping the hat down on her head.  
  
"Oh, please, not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin." She thought wildly. A voice disrupted her thoughts. The Sorting Hat. "Well, Miss Riddle, it seems you are quite different from your grandfather. Very good. Courage, fear, and a good right hook. Better be.........GRYFFINDOR!" Lily felt a thrill as she heard the hat shout it to the whole hall. She skipped happily and sat down next to the group of people she met on the train. Sirius, Arabella, Remus, and James. James winked at her. "He's so cute!" she thought happily.  
  
And when she turned to the Staff Table, she could have sworn that Dumbledore had smiled and raised his cup to her for a moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- October 31st, the night Lily and James died.  
  
"Green eyes. Your Slytherin Blood. Be proud of your heritage, Lily." She told herself. "You did the right thing. You have a beautiful son and a wonderful husband." Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms grabbing her waist, and pulling her to him. "Hello, Clarice. I read the novel you gave me. Goody-Goody." Lily laughed and turned around in her husbands arms, smiling happily. "Let's go visit our little boy."  
  
They walked to the nursery, whispering sweet nothings and sneaking kisses. They knelt on either side of the sleeping baby's crib, and locked hands. "Ready?" Lily nodded, and closed her eyes. James did the same thing, and the both concentrated. Lily's aura appeared, green and silver. James's aura appeared, red and gold. They rcited the words they knew by heart in perfect unison.  
  
"The lines have crossed, destiny born. Let prejudice not decide the fate of him, let him choose his own path."  
  
As they spoke, their auras mixed and flowed into Harry. His aura appeared in swirls of color, red and green, silver and gold.  
  
The door burst open, a cackle of high pitched laughter....  
  
~*~  
  
Back to the present....  
  
Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
Harry shook his head, leaning against the table their books were spread on.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that answered stuff. Expect a new chapter very soon, I'm going to start writing it as soon as I post this. Cheerio, darling, cheerio!  
  
Click Below! 


	9. They Were No Where Near!

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything much. This plot has most definitely been done before, and some of the twists within this story have been done. The original books belong to JKR, Warner Bros, and some other people. Hey! I'm legal now! Yay!  
  
Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Bittersweet. Enjoy your ride through extremely disturbing common room stuff. HUGE "FRIENDS" REFERENCE! If anyone can tell me what episode it's from and what it is, I'll get the next chapter out by Wednesday! Thursday by the latest!  
  
This chapter has no real point, I just wanted to show Hermione's giggly side and explore Ginny's character a bit more. Also, I needed a plot device to get into the next chapter. It worked!  
  
~*~  
  
Nickname Reminder:  
  
Ron: Griffin  
  
Harry: Eagle  
  
Hermione: Kitty  
  
Ginny: Vixen  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: They Were No Where Near!  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore,  
  
You asked us to keep you updated on Harry. Well, this was the most subtle way we could think of. (the handwriting changes as Hermione takes the quill from Ron) Ginny is distracting Harry, (switch) and we don't want to know how. (switch) Harry is doing much better. He can stand Quidditch Practice, and is acting perfectly normal. (switch) He doesn't sleep much, I can see his wand light through his curtains sometimes. (switch) I think he knows a lot about the Death Eaters. There is no doubt that if he gets a chance to go at Lucius Malfoy, he will. And, if possible, he'll go alone. (switch) He's not always happy when we are there, he can't worry about us while trying to fight evil people. (switch) We have to go now, Harry is coming upstairs.  
  
Regards, Hermione and Ron  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny giggled. Hermione giggles. The other girls in the room giggled.  
  
It was the annual week-after-Halloween-sleepover. They were eating popcorn and laughing, discussing boys and there idiocies.  
  
"Kitty, did Griffin kiss you yet?" Lavender asked Hermione. Everyone was used to the four's names, and many loved them and tried to copy, but no one could think of names as good.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No, Griffin hasn't."  
  
Parvati giggled. "We have something to ask you, Ginny,"  
  
"It's Vixen!" Ginny said, jokingly.  
  
"Well, Vix, it's just that-" Angelina started,  
  
"-we were wondering-" Katie continued,  
  
"-if, well, -" Alicia added.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell; has Harry or Eagle or whatever snogged you yet?" Amanda, a fourth year in Ginny's class, cried.  
  
Ginny fell off her bed. Everyone around her laughed as she clambered back onto the bed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The girls burst into laughter again. Ginny was slightly red but looked pleased. "Actually, something rather funny happened."  
  
"Ooo! What?" yelled Parvati.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Why, I can't share everything...."  
  
Angelina let out a noise of frustration. "Vixen, tell us!"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Well, we were in the common room late last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yup. And we were snogging, obviously, what else?"  
  
"Nah, really?" Hermione dripped.  
  
Ginny giggled. "And his hands brushed up and down my back, and I started laughing. He pulled away, and asked me what was funny. And I said, 'You touched my bum by accident!'"  
  
The whole room was filled with laughter, quickly quieting down, as Ginny continued.  
  
"Well, he said, 'That's funny, why?' he sounded all weirded out, and I said, 'Nothing, never mind.', and kissed him again. So, for no reason at all, I started laughing again, and he pulled away, and said, 'OK, my hands were no where near your bum.'"  
  
The whole room was filled with previously held back laughter. Ginny giggled like mad until she started talking again.  
  
"Well, I apologized, and we snogged without laughter, and went to our separate dormitories. The End."  
  
The girls applauded. Ginny took a bow.  
  
An owl flew into the window, and landed on Ginny's bed. It was Hedwig. Ignoring the giggles around her, Ginny opened the letter, and read Harry's familiar shaky handwriting.  
  
Vixen-  
  
Come down to the common room, we have something we haven't discussed in a while to discuss. I know you are at the sleepover, but you know just how important this conversation is. Would the lovely lady come on down?  
  
-Eagle  
  
Ginny giggled madly as Hermione, who had read the letter over her shoulder, looked confused. "Vixen, what does he need to discuss?"  
  
Ginny giggled as she quickly changed into jeans and a tank top. "Look at the double meaning, Kitty. For someone so smart you sure are stupid."  
  
Hermione paled as Ginny walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and trotting down the stairs happily.  
  
"That note didn't seem very Harry-like." Parvati commented.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Its fanfiction, we're all out of character at one point or another."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny found Harry standing, looking at the fire. He turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Vixen."  
  
"Hey, Eagle, what did you want to discuss?" As she talked she linked her arms around his neck. He grinned as he lowered his head in, slipping arms around her waist. "Very important."  
  
He lowered his head in. Neither of them noticed the common room door open, but did notice a panting and screaming Sirius.  
  
They broke apart quickly, turning towards the door. Sirius choked out an answer.  
  
"Death Eaters....attack...castle..."  
  
Harry ran out the portrait hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran through the corridors, streaking towards the doors. He grabbed the handle, and was about to rush outside to fight, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore ran towards him with remarkable agility for a man his age, the other teachers close behind.  
  
"Harry, you cannot go out there unprepared! Lucius Malfoy is out there!"  
  
"And Lucius Malfoy has Voldemort's wand. It was easy to kill Voldemort; he had weaknesses and let them show. Lucius knows what I used, knows my weakness. I'm the only one who can really stop Lucius."  
  
It was amazing that a few simple sentences could knock some sense, however gently, into these teachers. When Harry knew what he had to do, he did it, someone wiser than him telling him not to, so be it. Smart or not, Harry would do it. Harry knew very well that he could be facing death, and he simply did not care. He'd rather die than let the Death Eaters infiltrate the castle.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You know that you may very well be facing death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Without anymore conversation, Harry walked out the door to face the unknown. ~*~  
  
Thank Yous,  
  
Cygnus Crux (sp?) - Thank you for all the tips and suggestions. I didn't want to remain totally in canon to the effects of all other fifth year fan fictions; I wanted to go my own way. As we know, or rather don't know, JKR would love to confuse us and surprise us. That's what I'd like to do. This story isn't written in total seriousness, it's a romantic comedy. I do not expect the fifth book to be remotely like this! The minor Death Eater attacks were there just to show that they are indeed still active, not a major role. Don't worry, the chapter after this is gory and detailed and battle-y. I'm going to have nightmares from writing it! I've actually been considering posting at Gryffindor Tower, I am when I get more time!  
  
Bill- Thank You! Yes, a lack of readers is a major problem, I don't want to be writing for no one! "The Order of the Phoenix" is definitely my favorite story. I leave my name in reviews to get more readers!  
  
Freakyleopard- Thank You! You rule, my reviewing friend!  
  
You guys want to see some action? Wait for the next chapter! Gore and blood for all! The Hospital Wing is going to be full! And don't worry, damage will be done.  
  
~*~ 


	10. What’s Happening?

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. No loyal fan is stalking me, no reporters are clamoring to get my picture, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: Is anyone out there? If you read this, review this please! I depend on reviews! They are my happiness! I don't care if you type, "Whatever Rubs Your Buddha!" Just review! Please?  
  
Chapter 9: What's Happening?  
  
"People dying, people crying, Lord help us."  
  
-'What's Goin' On?' by Various Artists  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that Harry met when he stepped out onto the grounds. Nothing.  
  
Death Eaters flowed onto the ground in an almost graceful dance. There weren't as many as in Voldemort's day, but enough, perhaps fifty, more than the whole of Hogwarts's staff. One man walked in front of them all, smirking. His white hair glinted in the sun, and his cold blue eyes glared at everything they swept over. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry swallowed very hard. Pushing all the doubts that formed in his head aside, he stepped off the steps, and walked towards the Death Eaters, and more importantly, Lucius, Voldemort's one true heir, the one whose blood now ran green through the heritage of Slytherin.  
  
Holding up a hand, Lucius stopped the walk. Harry was so intent on the battle about to be relized that he didn't even notice the people behind him, his teachers, friends, supporters, and strength to go on. What he fought for.  
  
Lucius smirked. "Why, it's the young Mr. Potter. What a surprise."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Why did they always have to go through the corny "I'm-the-big-evil-bad-guy" thing?  
  
Lucius smirk widened. "You do not wish to chat?" He snapped his fingers.  
  
The Death Eaters behind him flowed forward, as did Harry's allies behind him. Harry took a fighting stance, reading to protect everyone, but found himself being lifted. He stood on a cloud, as did Lucius, facing him.  
  
Harry looked down in absolute horror. Below, a raging battle was going on. He watched as a Death Eater abandoned his wand a shoved a dagger into a third year's shoulder. He watched Dumbledore fight off the worst, getting cursed constantly. Harry saw red light slam into Dumbledore repeatedly. He watched as Sirius, somewhat humorously, turned into Padfoot and bit many Death Eaters, growling menacingly. He saw flashes of red and blue, and, to his horror, bright green. He watched Hagrid slam a Death Eaters into a tree.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from what he couldn't prevent, Harry took a step forward. The cloud moved with him. Making a decision, he ran towards Lucius, wand arm outstretched. Lucius smirked as he ran towards him.  
  
Below, the battle raged worse than ever. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Wands, snapped and broken, had been abandoned for all out brawls. Countless on both sides lay unconscious or dead. Few were still upright, fighting. War was so horrible. Lives were lost within minutes, those minutes seeming interminable. Nothing is more horrible than having to fight, to take another's life. No mere mortal has that choice.  
  
Perhaps what needs to be done is done, and we have no control over it.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran faster and faster towards Malfoy. Time seemed to slow down. He took one more step, and was barely three inches away from Malfoy, who smirked.  
  
"Do it now!" Harry's head yelled. His wand was directly pointing at Lucius's heart. But he couldn't. The words were on his lips, and he couldn't.  
  
Lucius smirked. "Can't do it, Harry?"  
  
The words echoed over the field. Those below just stopped fighting, and dragged themselves off to the side, more worried about dead then the battle.  
  
It was just down to Lucius and Harry at this moment.  
  
After all, why should blood be shed if it isn't necessary?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry swallowed hard.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he was standing on the ground again, as was Malfoy.  
  
"Confused, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He still hadn't moved his wand, was still fighting his internal struggle.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny struggled to move. Her vision was clouded and blurry. Her back hurt so badly. She blinked a few times, and swallowed.  
  
Mrs. McKinnon lay a few feet away from her, her former battle opponent. She was shaking her husband over and over again, but he wouldn't and couldn't wake up.  
  
Ginny felt her arm, feeling a dagger slash on it. Shaking, tears threatening to fall, Ginny focused on the scene in the small clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Such pain.  
  
Glancing around, the youngest Weasley boy took in his surroundings.  
  
Pain, so awful.  
  
His arm. He couldn't move his arm. His leg- why was his leg bended like that? Tears of frustration clouded his vision. He had taken many curses, throwing himself in front of an attack meant for Hermione.  
  
Fighting to stay conscious, Ron watched his best friend's battle, unable to help him at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione groaned, and managed to roll over on her back, clutching the remains of her broken wand. Her leg was twisted at an abnormal angle, and she could feel blood dripping down the side of her face. She struggled, fighting sleep, as she watched in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, I floated us up to avoid bloodshed from either of us."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Blood is blood. No human has the right to decide who does and doesn't shed it."  
  
Lucius laughed. "You must really follow that saying, Harry. You are truly mature for your age. A split second can mean the difference between life and death. What will you chose?" As he spoke, he drew a shining metal object out of his pocket.  
  
"There are some muggle objects that I'm quite fond of."  
  
It was a gun. He pointed it at Dumbledore's bloody but still breathing figure, and took a shot.  
  
Without thinking, Harry jumped, and took the bullet.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, still as Padfoot, watched in slow motion as Harry jumped in front of the bullet. His last conscious thought before he passed out was a prayer, a prayer of hope for Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Decided to copy Ruskbyte and be totally evil. He's right, evil cliffhangers are so much fun! I know I promised some action, but since I decided to split it up, here is a lot less in this chapter. Wait for the next one! 


	11. Defying Fate

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. No loyal fan is stalking me, no reporters are clamoring to get my picture, no copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: MWAHAHAHA! More evilness! I'm leaving you on the edge of your seats as a follow up for that awful last chapter! Another Flashback Chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Freakyleopard, thanks for the invite, but I don't think it'll be necessary, now....then again, you'll see.  
  
Chapter 10: Defying Fate  
  
Flashback- MWPP Generation  
  
Lily Riddle swallowed hard, and knocked on the door.  
  
It opened, revealing a smiling old man with white hair.  
  
"Come in, Miss Riddle. Take a seat."  
  
Lily slipped into a chair, looking around her in wonderment. Though she'd been here before, she'd never get over the wonders of it- Dumbledore's office. She smiled as Fawkes fluttered over and landed on her knee, letting out a quavering note.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Riddle, I know of your Grandfather's, er, special situation." Lily looked down at her feet. "However, action cannot be taken against him- we have no proof that Tom Riddle is indeed Lord Voldemort." She flinched. "So, if it ever does come out, to give you the chance you truly deserve, without discrimination, we are enrolling you as a muggle born. Only the deputy headmaster, Professor Fletcher, will know you are not muggle born, as will Mrs. Weasley- she will be the one who taught you what you know about our world. So, Miss Riddle, as far as anyone else is concerned-" he put emphasis on anyone else, leaving no room for argument "- you are a muggle born witch who, coincidently, shares Voldemort's last name. I hope you enjoy your journey into the newly found magical world." He gave the smallest of winks.  
  
Lily smiled. She wouldn't be alienated. She nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- MWPP Generation- Year Five for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Year Four for Lily and Arabella  
  
Lily sat down in the chair, as her mentor folded his hands and looked at her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lily?" The old professor sounded concerned.  
  
Lily swallowed. "Professor Dumbledore, James knows. I couldn't hide it anymore. And, and...." she trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"James is the Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Lily, is it not the path our ancestors have taken, it is the path we chose. I know you and James love each others company-" Lily flushed, "-and it does not matter. Especially since you're having children is quite a ways off."  
  
You could no longer see the difference between Lily's hair and face.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback/book 4 reference  
  
"For a fleeting instant, Harry thought he saw a gleam of something like triumph in Dumbledore's eyes. But the next second, Harry was sure he had imagined it, for when Dumbledore had returned to his seat behind the desk, he looked as old and weary as Harry had ever seen him."  
  
-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 36, 'The Parting of the Ways'  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat down in his office, Fawkes swooping gracefully over and sitting on his knee. Albus closed his eyes, mulling over the events of the third task.  
  
"Even now, if Harry defeats Voldemort, the blood of Slytherin is mixed with the blood of Gryffindor. They aren't separate anymore, through both Harry and Voldemort, through the generations after them. Not only that, Voldemort now has enough human in him to die. But, alas, what an ordeal for such a young boy..."  
  
Albus's eye opened, and he smiled.  
  
Harry had not imagined the look of triumph.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback: Pre-Chapter One, the Events Leading Up to our Current Story  
  
Harry stepped out of Mr. Weasley's 'new' Ford Anglia. He smiled at the familiar seemingly on the edge of destruction Burrow. His smile barely reached his eyes, which were shadowed with guilt, fear, and other emotions that no 14 year old boy, no matter how close to 15, should be experiencing.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk out of the back, and walked to the house, neither him nor Mr. Weasley saying much.  
  
Mr. Weasley opened the door and Harry was immediately greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry! You've outgrown your midget phase!"  
  
Harry's grin widened, finally blocking out the sadness in his eyes. Indeed, he had grown to a full 5'7 this summer, though Ron seemed to have reached a few inches over 6'0.  
  
Ron walked over and slammed him on the back in a brotherly fashion, causing him to stumble a good two feet forward.  
  
"I missed you too, Ron, but must you kill me?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Of course, oh evil child of the wind." (A/N: do NOT ask.)  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"  
  
Ron's grin widened. "You do not want to know. Hermione should be here any minute, Mum flooed to her house."  
  
Harry grinned. "I bet you can't wait to see her, eh?"  
  
Ron flushed as he turned to face the fireplace. "Bet you can't wait to see Cho Chang."  
  
Harry's grin dropped. "No, not really."  
  
Neither of them noticed Mr. Weasley, watching with an extremely amused look on his face.  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
"After-after last year, that's not going to happen." Harry's ton, though slightly shaking, left little room for argument.  
  
Ron threw a brotherly arm around Harry's shoulders. "How you doing, mate?" The concern was evident in his voice.  
  
Before Harry could respond, a loud voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He flushed bright red as Ginny ascended the stairs. Dang, what happened to make her that gorgeous! Geez!  
  
"H-hi, Gin."  
  
Ron was too busy watching the fireplace to notice Harry's face, but Mr. Weasley was loving it. 'Ah, it's like when Molly gets me new batteries.' he though contentedly.  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck in a quick hug. Harry squeezed back, thoroughly shocked.  
  
Wasn't this the same Ginny who flushed and ran from him?  
  
His train of thought was interrupted when Ron yelled out yet again.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Ginny broke away from Harry. Harry kept an arm around her waist without even realizing it. Ginny glanced down at his arm, a sly grin spreading across her face. She nudged Harry with her hip. He went redder, and dropped his arm.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked like a national plugs day had just been declared!  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off ashes and smiling. "Hello, every-oof!" She was cut off by Ron's sudden hug. She came just barely below his shoulder.  
  
"My, my, Ron, aren't we being affectionate? Be happy the twins are at Diagon Alley." said Mrs. Weasley as she stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off.  
  
Ron ignored her.  
  
Hermione pecked Ron's cheek. Ron pecked her cheek right back- surprising everyone, including himself. He pulled out of the hug blushing.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a quick hug.  
  
"Even I can call you shorty now!"  
  
Hermione glared. Harry laughed.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug, whispering something in her ear very quickly. Hermione grinned, and whispered back. "Gin, you really banged your hip into him? Go girl!"  
  
~*~  
  
Same Flashback  
  
Harry scratched out the note. While it seemed stupid to him, he knew Sirius would be perfectly happy to answer his question. After all, since the battle at Diagon Alley, Dumbledore was working with evidence to set Sirius free.  
  
Dear Sirius, and Remus if you are there,  
  
I've got a rather odd problem. You know Ginny Weasley? I know I've got a crush on her, but it seems like a bit more than the one I had on Cho Chang. I feel really stupid asking about this, just to let you know. Well, like, I blush constantly, like when we went swimming, and I went beet red when I saw Ginny in a bathing suit- and it was a one piece! Hermione knows something is up- but Ron's doesn't. OK, what am I supposed to do? I wanted to kiss her! Help? Please? I don't want to face the wrath of the Weasley brothers!  
  
-Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Why, I agree. You have quite a problem-  
  
Remus here. Sirius is laughing so hard. Don't take it personally, it's just that its eerily like James's reaction to when he found out he liked Lily-  
  
Sirius again, I've regained control. Harry, you're in love with the girl. I know how special you must feel! A way I've found works is- GO TO RON! He'll be more, er, accepting, if you tell him first-  
  
Remus again. For once, Sirius is right. Yes, believe it or not, SIRIUS IS CORRECT!  
  
Sirius here. Shut up, Moony.  
  
Here's one from both of us: tell Ron, and KISS THE GIRL!  
  
Write back soon,  
  
Snuffles, your lovable mutt,  
  
And Remus, who is beginning to think he is the only sane person on the planet.  
  
Harry grinned as he finished the letter. 'I'm lucky, in a way, I have three dads,' he though of James, Sirius, and Remus, 'two mums,' he though of Lily and Mrs. Weasley, 'and tons of brothers and sisters." He thought of the Weasley Children.  
  
Swallowing hard, he trotted up the steps to Ron's room, and prepared for all hell to break lose.  
  
~*~  
  
Yup, Same Flashback still.....  
  
Ron looked dumbfounded.  
  
"So let me get this straight."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You potentially like my sister."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"But you came to me first because you wanted to make sure it was ok."  
  
Another nod.  
  
Ron grinned, and whacked his friend on the back, making Harry tumble headfirst off the bed.  
  
"Wicked! I'm fine with it Harry, because you came to me first. I know that you value our friendship. I'll talk to my brothers, you go figure out how to talk to her!" Ron had manic glint in his eyes that often came was he was riled up.  
  
Shocked, Harry nodded, and walked outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Same Flashback, Different Day  
  
Harry swallowed very hard. He had to write this letter.  
  
She had the right to know. He didn't like her anymore, last year had stopped that, but she need to know what happened.  
  
She need to know how Cedric died.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I know we aren't that good of friends, not at all. But I wanted to tell you how it happened. How he died.  
  
I know I'm being abrupt, but I'm hoping this letter will help both of us. You're probably fine by now, you're a lot stronger than me, but I'm not fine. Not yet.  
  
You know the circumstances, Cho. The Third Task.  
  
Ginny just gave me a worried look. I'm at the Weasley's, and I didn't tell them who I am writing. They're worried.  
  
I wish they wouldn't. I'm not someone they should waste their time on.  
  
Well, Cho, I'm avoiding the subject.  
  
It was the Third Task. We were in the center of the maze, having just beaten a huge spider that broke my leg. He wouldn't take the cup, and neither would I. I then proceeded to do the stupidest thing I've ever done. I told him to take the cup with me.  
  
We touched it at the same moment, him helping me stay upright. It was a port key. We were taken to a graveyard, where we met Wormtail, and a not yet resurrected Voldemort.  
  
I hope I'm not hurting you by telling you this, Cho.  
  
Voldemort told Wormtail to kill the spare.  
  
I won't put you through the rest, Cho. I can't even face it yet. But I hope knowing how it happened will help you, Cho. I hope you are fine.  
  
You don't have to write me back.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you. I needed to know. I had no idea how it happened, and I was miserable.  
  
Harry, I'm glad we can be friends. Friends are all we have to get through the rough times. Cedric taught me that.  
  
I believe you owe me a dance at the next Hogwarts Ball, if there is one.  
  
Love,  
  
Cho.  
  
~*~  
  
Still in Flashback Mode- A Few Days Later, News of Cornelius Fudge's Death has Reached the Burrow.  
  
Harry's shoulders slumped. His Firebolt lay on the ground next to him.  
  
The rain poured down around him, but he barely flinched. His eyes were locked on the horizon, filled with misery, guilt, and perhaps fear........  
  
~*~  
  
Thank Yous,  
  
Freakyleopard: We all make mistakes, and I'm very forgetful to. Hey, you survived Chapter 9, you can survive anything! That was random....  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I'll be posting Chapter 11 soon. I will remove your doubts soon! It should be up by *squints at the calendar* Friday.  
  
~Merusa, Who is staring blankly at Chapter 11, trying to get her thoughts written out. 


	12. The Power of Fate

Bittersweet  
  
A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT HARRY'S LIFE PASSING BEFORE HIS EYES! That was just me being evil, and keeping you on the edge of your seats.  
  
Cygnus Crux, how could Lily's experiences be a flashback of Harry's life? Confusing. It was just stuff I needed to clear up.  
  
I had soOoOoOo much trouble writing this chapter. I hate violence, and I'm not very good at writing it. I don't really like how this turned out. Well, the next few chapters are awesome- I love writing this story!  
  
Chapter 11: The Power of Fate  
  
Harry jumped, and took the bullet.  
  
Harry slammed into the ground, glancing around warily. Dumbledore was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief, and looked down at his torso.  
  
It was not pretty. Lucius had let out a few more for good measure, and Harry had taken them- right in his stomach. Blood was coursing out of him.  
  
He had to end this as soon as possible. People were getting hurt.  
  
He groped for his wand, and found it. He held it up in absolute horror.  
  
His wand was snapped cleanly in half. He couldn't use Priori Incantato to see his parents again-  
  
Where had that thought come from?  
  
"The battle, Harry, the battle!" he thought furiously.  
  
Harry crouched low on the ground, gasping for air. Not knowing where he got the strength, he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Lucius Malfoy's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius touched his broken nose.  
  
"You-you've scarred my face!" Lucius sobbed.  
  
Harry blinked, reached over, and snatched Lucius's wand away from him. Lucius was too busy worrying about his face to care about something little like being disarmed.  
  
Harry turned the wand. It was indeed Voldemort's. Not sure why, he pressed the wand and the remains of his broken one together.  
  
Phoenix song filtered through the air as both wands lit on fire. But the fire did not burn Harry's hand, on the contrary, it feel cool and pleasant. The fire quickly burned out, leaving both wands intact, Harry's as good as new. He smiled. He had a chance now.  
  
He wasn't prepared when a swift kick hit his back. With an "oof!" he dropped Voldemort's old wand. Lucius caught it deftly.  
  
"Well, Harry, you survived it once, but I don't think you can survive it twice! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry was ready. His wand snapped up and he yelled, "K'naak!"  
  
Hermione, still lying on the ground, blinked.  
  
How did Harry know that old Egyptian spell....?  
  
The two wand lights, one bright green, the other a fiery orange, collided. For the second time in his life, Harry felt the wands connect. Looking up into Lucius Malfoy's face, he saw that Lucius had no idea what was going on. Harry had no trouble, with the help of the phoenix song and the whispers of amazed encouragement around him, to push the beads of light onto Lucius's wand.  
  
Screams echoed from the wand. Harry watched, as though far away, while images of the Ravenclaw who was murdered, Cedric Diggory, an old man, Bertha Jorkins, and his parents fell out of the wand.  
  
The cage of light disappeared, but the wands remained connected, and the shadows stayed.  
  
"Cedric!" a voice cried. Harry turned and saw Cho. Cedric's ghost walked to her, and held his palm up, flat. She held up her own hand, and he pressed is hand against hers, gently, so it would not pass through it. Cedric whispered under his breath. Harry tore his eyes away as Cho nodded. He couldn't watch that. It was the good bye neither of them got.  
  
"L-Lily, J-James." A shaking, newly conscious Sirius stood on the sideline, watching the two. They smiled at him, before walking to Harry,.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy had never been more frightened in his life. What were these people doing? They were dead.  
  
'I know what this is! If only I could remember.....' he thought wildly, 'I could stop it!'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry swallowed very hard as his parents approached him. His slim and beautiful mother, his muscular and handsome father stood before him, smiling, but with a sense of urgency in their eyes.  
  
"Harry, we're proud of you, and we love you. Never forget that." Lily whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. It was becoming harder for him to hold onto the wand, he was gripping it tightly.  
  
James spoke next. "Break it soon, son. Cedric has told Cho what he needs to. Once you break it, Harry, you'll know what to do. Use your heritage, Harry."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "Mum, Dad, I l-love both of you."  
  
They both smiled. "We love you too, Harry." Lily whispered.  
  
"On the count of three, Harry." James's voice was full of determination.  
  
"One, two-"  
  
"THREE!" Harry yelled, not able to hang on for one more second. His was having trouble breathing, and his blood was still flowing out of his stomach.  
  
Harry didn't need his wand. He crouched, and closed his eyes.  
  
Lucius laughed to cover up his fear. "What are you doing there, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was concentrating on gathering his power.  
  
The whole field was silent, watching the exchange. Cho was smiling off to the side. She'd gotten her goodbye. Now, she would help Harry if he needed it. She thought of Harry as a brother.  
  
Harry's aura appeared, bringing a gasp from those still conscious. It was swirls of light, red, green, gold and silver. Harry opened his eyes. They were a torrent of green, no pupils visible. He cupped his hands, and shot out a torrent of power.  
  
It struck Lucius Malfoy squarely in the chest. He screamed horribly, and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Slowly, one by one, the Death Eaters disappeared, each of them glowing a different color, letting out blood curdling screams.  
  
Harry grinned, though he felt exhausted. Fred and George limped over, and threw his arms over their shoulders.  
  
"Spiffing job, really Harry-"  
  
"Merlin's beard, Harry, that was wicked, and your stomach looks pretty bad- "  
  
"Must you be so heroic-"  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, where did you send those really unfashionably dressed evil people?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Malfoy Manor. Can I pass out now?"  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
Harry's grin widened, and he fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
Cygnus Crux- Cygnus, I appreciate your criticism, I really do. I may sound rude in the next few sentences, but I've had a bad day and a review telling me what to do was not what I needed. You are really going to far. I have no idea what a summarized narrative is, and I don't care. I'm writing the way I want to, not the way some book says I should. I have a reason for every sentence, every joke, every battle, and every flashback. No book can tell me how to write my story. I love getting reviews from you, but please don't tell me how to write this.  
  
Freaky Leopard- Yup, thirty-five chapters. Information about the sequels will be in the last chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Dilemma! I don't know what to call the sequel! I want to do either "Circle of Trust" or "Failed Blessings". I know year seven is going to be called "Blood Rush" and the post-Hogwarts follow up will be "The World as We Don't Know It".  
  
Vote! What do you want the sequel to be called?  
  
Circle of Trust  
  
Failed Blessings  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Merusa  
  
***ATTENTION ALL READERS***  
  
Join Parvati's Gossip!  
  
If you want to receive emails when I post new chapters, leave your email address in your reviews.  
  
Cheers! 


	13. Time of Death

"Bittersweet"  
  
A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12! Enjoy!  
  
Geeze, Chapter 12, and its not even near Christmas Break! This is going to be at least 35 chapters- my longest story ever, yay!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Time of Death  
  
They sat around his bed, looking anxious and worried. They sat, sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting in shifts, and never leaving him. Never leaving Madam Pomfrey's domain, never leaving his wounds to heal, never tearing their eyes away from his bandages torso, shaggy black hair, and pale complexion. One often forgot to eat and sleep from worry, the others reminding her, and losing their own eating and sleep time.  
  
The three friends sat, watching, and waiting for their friend to wake up, waiting for answers to questions that haunted them. Well, not really haunted them, more like annoyed them to the point that they wanted to strangle answers out of Dumbledore, Sirius, or Remus, who had taken the DADA post here at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione shifted on her seat, and sighed. Ron laid a hand on hers, and gave her a tired smile, which she returned. Ginny had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball on her chair, holding Harry's limp hand.  
  
Dumbledore had only told them this much: That blast of power was Harry's, and there was more where that came from. But he wouldn't say why. The power had totally drained Harry, and Lucius had done some damage with that muggle gun, or as Ron had called it, gfungy.  
  
A lot of damage, indeed. If one had been a centimeter to the left, it would have gone straight through Harry's heart. Another had shattered a rib- the tips of the bullets were sharpened like sword tips. Another had gone into his bladder, quite embarrassing. Thankfully, he wasn't awake.  
  
But not so thankfully anymore. They missed Harry sorely, it had been a week since the battle, and he's been unconscious the whole time. It was painful to see your friend in such a state, especially a friend like Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
It was around midnight. After much insistence by a frazzled and worn out Madam Pomfrey, who appeared in a rather worryingly tight night gown at 10:00, Ron, Hermione, and a reluctant Ginny had gone to Gryffindor Tower for some much needed sleep.  
  
Harry sleep was riddled with guilt and nightmares. He tossed and turned, moaning miserably, but finally slipping into sleep.  
  
A small and dark figure scuttled clumsily in through the open window. It fell will a plop onto the floor. It was oddly shining silver- its paw seemed to be flawless. It sat up on its hind legs, and bit by bit, changed into a short man with the appearance of someone once very plump. The man twitched his nose back and forth in a very rat like manner, before drawing his wand out of his pocket, and pointing it unsteadily at Harry. Opening his mouth, the first part of the spell came out.  
  
"Avada..."  
  
He couldn't do it. He owed his life to this boy. Harry, Lily and James's son. He, Wormtail, not fit to be called Peter any longer, had betrayed them....his best friends. Tears were beginning to fall unchecked from his eyes. Why had he believed Voldemort? Voldemort had told him that if he worked for the Dark Side, then Voldemort would leave Lily and James alone. Why had he fallen for it? And, on top of that, he couldn't even tell Remus, Sirius, or Arabella the truth. They wouldn't believe it.  
  
And they would die, too.  
  
Whispering another spell, Wormtail transformed, and fled, sobbing in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry thrashed again and again. He rolled onto his side, and expelled a large amount of blood through his mouth. His friends, guardians, and teachers watched in horror as Madam Pomfrey and her aides rushed around Harry. Blaring lights and sounds went off, muggle warning machines signaling that Harry was in very much trouble indeed.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. The lights and sounds stopped. Harry stopped moving.  
  
Stopped breathing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
Dumbledore hugged McGonagall.  
  
Remus pulled Sirius and Arabella into a hug.  
  
Hermione sobbed on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ginny just stood there, tears threatening to fall, shaking her head.  
  
"No....." she cried, before dissolving into tears.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the clock, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Harry James Potter. Illness: Unknown curse. Time attempted to revive: one hour."  
  
She blinked back tears as an aide wrote it down.  
  
"Time of Death, 12:42 p.m."  
  
~*~  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
BrinDiddy: Thank you, dearest cousin! Love your name, really.  
  
Rodrigo: I hope this chapter was up to your standards.  
  
Freakyleopard: Gotta love cliffhangers. I'm sure you are so happy with the end of this chapter! I know I am.  
  
Cygnus Crux, Tomato Soup, Mags, Bill, Videl86, Torrential Zephyr, Peridos, Xing, SpookyKasper, May, Meow Queen, and Door, where are you? I miss you guys!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I decided on a title for the sequel- "Issues of Trust and Fate", but, if you guys don't like that, I can re-arrange it. But, I really like this one!  
  
Gotta love evil chapter endings. Review!  
  
~Merusa 


	14. In Loving Memory

Bittersweet  
  
A/N: Ahhh, how fun this is. Another Chapter of Flashbacks, I'm sure you're going to be so happy!  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SEE SEQUEL INFORMATION, LOOK AT MY AUTHOR PROFILE!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=161344  
  
Chapter 13: In Loving Memory  
  
"Ring the bells that still can ring,  
  
Forget your perfect offering.  
  
There is a crack in everything,  
  
That's how the light gets in."  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- One Hour Beforehand  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. She was on her way to the Hospital Wing, where Ginny and Ron had already set up camp. But first, she wanted, and often needed, to see the memorial.  
  
The Memorial from the Death Eater Attack.  
  
Blinking back tears, Hermione turned at looked at the memorial. So many lives lost for no reason. Neither side had truly won. It wasn't fair.  
  
The Memorial was a stone slab carved in the likeness of a dove- the symbol of peace. It was across from the Great Hall. Students, still grieving, often placed flowers in front of it. Two candles burned on each side of it. Not even Peeves dared to vandalize it.  
  
It was carved expertly, the words incredibly easy to read.  
  
"In Loving Memory of the Students who bravely gave their lives during the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts on November 14, 1996  
  
Selena Chang, Ravenclaw, Year Two  
  
Cornelia Diggory, Hufflepuff, Year Three  
  
Raye Lena, Ravenclaw, Year One  
  
Ross Singes, Ravenclaw, Year Seven  
  
Alan Parkinson, Gryffindor, Year One  
  
Gonia Zambini, Slytherin, Year Seven  
  
Christian Moerland, Gryffindor, Year Five  
  
They will be forever cherished by family and friends. They are our symbol of decency, love, and happiness, our beacon, showing us the way every human should live. Like there is no tomorrow, like everyone matters.  
  
We'll never forget."  
  
Hermione let out a sob. So pointless! Barely containing the tears threatening to fall, she continued on her way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Perhaps Harry was waking up.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- One Week before the Battle  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the group before him, the true workings of the fight against evil. Spies could be anywhere, but that didn't matter. What mattered was keeping everyone safe. Remus stood up.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix will now come to order."  
  
Dumbledore couldn't resist the smallest of smiles at this pun. He waited patiently for the noise to die down, and began to speak.  
  
"I am now positive that Harry Potter, and perhaps Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well, know much more about the Death Eaters then they let on."  
  
There was a small murmuring of interest. Amos Diggory was the first to speak.  
  
"Albus, do you think we should tell them about the Order?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced to his right, making sure Remus and Arabella could constrain Sirius at a moments notice, before beginning.  
  
"No. They have enough burdens. We should wait until at least next year. Harry has had to age four years over the past year, ever since the Tournament. Let them be children for a while. Let them have a little bit of peace."  
  
There was a murmur of consent. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's knee and let out a quavering note of hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback- MWPP Generation, Having Graduated Hogwarts two years before hand.  
  
Lily walked into Dumbledore's office. She'd been there so many times, but it was still hard not to feel a sense of wonder when she slipped into a chair, and saw the ragged old sorting hat, standing like a soldier to protect the portraits, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, happily letting out a note, and landing on her knee. Lily stroked Fawkes and cleared her mind, deciding to let Fawkes begin this conversation.  
  
(*Fawkes's thoughts*, **Lily's thoughts**)  
  
*Ah, Miss Evans. Albus will be here soon.*  
  
No sound was made, but Lily heard him perfectly.  
  
**Thank you, dear Fawkes. I'm still not used to being able to communicate with you and all the other animals will my mind. I jumped ten feet and shrieked when a fox greeted me. James thought I had lost my mind.**  
  
*Ah, Miss Evans, you shall get used to it soon. You have something important to tell Albus?*  
  
**Very important, and I'm scared of doing it.**  
  
*Don't worry, Lily.*  
  
**That's the first time you've called me Lily, Fawkes. It seems this has taken you some time to.**  
  
*Ah, so little time, you only discovered your talent in your fourth year.*  
  
Their silent conversation came to an abrupt end as Dumbledore came in the room and sat down across from Lily.  
  
"Miss Evans, oh, yes, I mean Mrs. Potter, what can I do for you?"  
  
Lily swallowed hard, praying that Dumbledore what tell her how to make sure it was good. She couldn't think of a way to say it, so she just said it.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Albus's smile was so large it glowed. "Lily, that's wonderful! But, I assume you are worried that something will happen because of the mixed bloodlines?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. The only choice your son will ever have to make is to go into Slytherin or Gryffindor. And I'm sure he'll know which one is right for him."  
  
Lily relaxed, than blinked. "Profess- er, Albus, how did you know it was a boy?"  
  
Albus just smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Yup, another evil Flashback- Summer, Harry's Birthday  
  
The four friends chattered happily. Well, three of them at least.  
  
It was Harry's fifteenth birthday, and Arthur had magicked a pool for the occasion. But, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could use it. Molly couldn't swim Arthur had to go to work for a bit, Fred and George, excuse me, Gred and Forge, were working on some secret project, Bill and Charlie were fire proofing all the gifts because of Gred and Forge's secret project, and Percy hated swimming with a passion.  
  
Harry wasn't talking much for two reasons. One, he was having the best birthday of his life and was content to walk in peace. Two, Ginny was wearing a blue one piece, and his thoughts were jumbling together. 'Bloody growing up.' he thought bitterly.  
  
They soon arrived at the square eight feet pool. Hermione dipped a toe in and shuddered. Ginny murmured something to her, and they both giggled.  
  
Ron grinned at Harry, and jerked his head toward the two girls. Catching on, Harry smiled back, and nodded his agreement.  
  
With a bounding leap, Ron did a huge canon ball, soaking the girls. Harry jumped in after him, giving them a little after shock.  
  
Hermione was seeing red. She dove in expertly, and, screaming loudly, chased a laughing Ron around the pool.  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. He grinned, and continued to tread water, which was really all her knew how to do, besides doggy-paddle. Ginny shook her head, and did a belly flop- right onto Harry.  
  
Harry dropped under water and came back up, sputtering. Ginny dragged them to three feet so she could stand, and put her arms around his neck. She cocked an eyebrow. He grinned back.  
  
He suddenly realized just how close they were. A flush rose to his cheeks. Ginny came to this notion just as he did, her own cheeks red. She dropped her arms quickly, but Harry had a good grip around her waist. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. Tere eyes were locked.  
  
Spraying water in face, Ginny dipped out of his arms and swam towards the now gasping for air Hermione.  
  
Harry leaned against the side. He'd wanted to kiss Ginny. Where had that come from?  
  
Ron swam up to him, grinning. "We managed to piss them off pretty good." Harry nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Same Flashback, same time, same place, same pool.  
  
Ginny swam up to Hermione and sat down on the small shelf in the side of the pool. She was still flushed and wondering. Hermione, who had cooled down a bit, looked at her. "What's up, Gin?"  
  
Ginny couldn't fight a smile. She leaned over and whispered what happened to Hermione.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "But, that does not sound like Harry at all! Even if he liked you-" Ginny flushed "-he wouldn't do that. There has to be a logical explanation for this-"  
  
Ginny stopped listening. She looked across the pool, where Harry and Ron sat. Harry looked up and she looked right into his eyes.  
  
He didn't look away.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the present  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Ginny looked up, squinting through her tears.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey once again bustled around Harry. She looked at the muggle heart rate machine, which was beeping noisily, then at the group.  
  
"He's alive, but, I'm afraid it won't last long."  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Dumbledore nodded swiftly. "There is one way."  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
He turned and looked at the three. "Only you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, can save him. But, it will only work if Harry wants to come back."  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Ron nodded rapidly. "What do we have to do, Professor?"  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Dumbledore swallowed hard.  
  
"You have to go inside Harry's mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Thank Yous,  
  
Videl86: Thank you! Don't worry; you don't have to injure Wormtail in any way. I'll take care of that.  
  
BrinDiddy: This is the biggest cliff hanger you've ever seen? You watch FRIENDS and ER, don't you?  
  
Freakyleopard: You're extremely good at capitalization, you know. Just kidding. I hope you'll be able to fall asleep now.  
  
Other people, where are you? I miss you!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I AM NOT GOING TO COPY RUSKBYTE! If you have read "Order of the Phoenix", you know what I am talking about. It will not be written in a similar way, and it will not have such an R-rated follow up....that's right, if you are under 10, do NOT read Ruskbyte's "Order of the Phoenix" or his "The Well of Shadows". Gave me a bloody heart attack.  
  
~Merusa  
  
Click that lil button that says go! 


	15. Benedictio Americorum

"Bittersweet"  
  
A/N: Welcome! I shall delay you no further...  
  
Disclaimer: Well, a bit more of a delay. I don't own any characters in this story, but I do lay claim to the plot and the spell created in this chapter.  
  
I was in a rush for this chapter to be up, so it may not be that good, sorry!  
  
Chapter 14: Benedictio Americorum  
  
(Latin: The blessings of the friends)  
  
"You have to go inside Harry's mind."  
  
Dead silence filtered over the room. Hermione said something that was eating away at all of their minds.  
  
"Er, Professor, isn't Harry, er, dead?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey spoke before Dumbledore could. "No. It was a glitch in the muggle system."  
  
Relief wrapped around everyone like a blanket. Ginny's eyes were red and bloodshot, but she smiled. "Professor, what do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, I can only transfer you into his mind. You have to get him back. There will be many copies of him, but you'll know when you've found the real one. Look for him in the places you wouldn't expect him to be in, like a large area of death."  
  
They nodded.  
  
And so he set them up. Harry, remarkably still asleep, was moved to a chair. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny formed a circle around him, held hands, and closed their eyes.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
The four began chanting in perfect unison.  
  
"In nomine Benedictio Americorum."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius couldn't help but stare at the four. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were levitating a few feet off the ground, and Harry was glowing green, red, gold and silver. Yes, quite difficult to ignore, indeed.  
  
The whole room was blinded in white light. Once it cleared out, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were no where to be seen. Dumbledore looked at everyone else.  
  
"They're in. It's up to them now."  
  
~*~  
  
The three landed uncomfortably, looking around them. They said nothing as they took in the sights. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry's mind was taken up by a huge graveyard that shot chills up and down your side. The grass was curdled and black, the fence looming over the three friends, making them shudder.  
  
Ron pointed to the far left. They were much relieved to see something good- the Burrow. The Weasley clan, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, and some of the teachers walked around it, laughing happily. The Harry that was there twirled and dipped the Ginny. Ginny lifted up her hand longingly, and Hermione grabbed it and pushed it down to Ginny's side.  
  
"That's not the real Harry. Remember, Dumbledore said he'd be in a large area of death, and that we'd see a lot of Harrys."  
  
Ginny nodded, fighting tears. Ron took Hermione's hand and walked towards the graveyard. "C'mon."  
  
~*~  
  
They'd been walking through the graveyard for what seemed like hours. They were in his nightmare area right now. Ginny wished she had never seen what Harry had to go through. There had been one with Cedric, bloody and bruised, telling Harry that it was his entire fault. There was another of the Third Task- Harry had never recounted the details for them, and Ron couldn't imagine why, no one should have to go through that alone.  
  
They were approaching the edge of the next nightmare, or perhaps the edge of a good dream. You could never tell, but it was obvious when the dream switched- the air felt different, right down to your bones.  
  
They walked in slowly, and Ginny stopped dead, Hermione then Ron bumping after her, all of them with identical looks of horror on their faces.  
  
They had entered a room of some sort. The wooden walls were so dirty that they were almost black. Cracks ran through them in intricate shapes, forming different images. A group of cracks formed a scowling Ron, another one a screaming Hermione, and another a Ginny with her back turned toward the bed. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust.  
  
The bed was in the middle of the room. It was an old metal cot, rusty, torn, and faded. Three figures were upon it, one lying down, and two sitting, hunched over the one lying down. One of the upright ones had red hair, a matted tangle that fell to her elbows. Her eyes were green, but her pupils were bright red, shining like lasers. Her clothes were matted and torn, it was impossible to tell what they once were.  
  
The other person that was sitting on the bed had short, black, uncontrollable hair. His eyes were bright blue, surrounding a piercing red like the women's. His clothes were much in the same state. Spectacles that were probably gold framed his face, almost as blackened as his clothes.  
  
Lying on the bed was a boy that looked remarkably like the man. His eyes were closed, and he was shaking. His dark hair shifted to reveal a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
The Potter family sat on the bed. 


	16. The Bond of Three, The Blessing of Anoth...

"Bittersweet"  
  
A/N: Amount of chapters increased to around forty.....eh heh heh heh ^.^"  
  
Dedicated to Richard Harris, who died a few days ago. Rest in Peace, we have yet to find an actor as great as you.  
  
Chapter 15: The Bond of Three, The Blessing of Another  
  
The Potter family sat on the bed.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance- they didn't need to look anymore; they had found the real Harry.  
  
Harry shifted back and forth, moaning. Suddenly, he shot up, whimpering. Lily wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and James rubbed his arm.  
  
"That's right, Harry!" Lily croaked out. "We're the only ones that care about you, everyone else hates you, blames you for everything!"  
  
"That's not true!" Ginny screamed. Harry lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and looked at Ginny, squinting. A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes, but was quickly replaced by the darkness, a blanket of mistrust and confusion that infested his very soul.  
  
Ron took a step forward, putting out his hand. Harry pushed back against the wall, curling up into a block. "No....no one cares...I'm always blamed...." Harry said hoarsely.  
  
Hermione stepped up next to Ron. "Harry, no, that's not true."  
  
Harry shook his head back and forth, rocking forward and back. Hermione and Ron exchanged another look, before slowly approaching the bed. Ginny was frozen, eyes locked on Harry's. She shook herself, and, catching onto the plan, crept forward.  
  
"One..." Hermione whispered, "Two....three!" At the same time, the three pulled Harry off the bed and into a standing position.  
  
A horrifying scream echoed throughout Harry's mind. The walls, the bed, Lily and James, they all disappeared, shrinking into dust, before settling on the ground, and being blown away from a wind that wasn't there before. They were left in darkness.  
  
Harry let out a scream, and dropped to his knees. "I have no one, no one!" he yelled. "That's not true!" Ginny yelled again. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione dropped to her own knees, and also hugged Harry. Ron was the last to fall, wrapping his long arms around all of them. Harry was shaking uncontrollably. Tears were flowing unchecked from Ginny's eyes, as well as Hermione's. Ron's eyes looked suspiciously red.  
  
Slowly, Harry stopped shaking, stopped resisting, and stopped the darkness. It was pushed far away, away from his soul, away from himself, into a place that only a dreamer, slowly but surely, would enter. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
His mind was filled with the same blinding white light. Harry felt himself being moved, and abruptly smelled the medicinal stench of the Hospital Wing. He buried his face on someone's shoulder, and closed his eyes. The four still hugged, milking the moment for all it was worth, before moving apart.  
  
"Harold James Potter, don't you ever do that to us again!" Harry let out an "oof!" as Sirius ran and crushed Harry in a bone braking embrace. Harry croaked, "I'm ok, I'm ok! But you're about to kill me!" Sirius let go.  
  
Harry looked around the room to see a very pleased looking Dumbledore, a bleary eyed Arabella, a grinning Remus, a bustling Madame Pomfrey, and a suspiciously sniffling Professor McGonagall. He grinned as his vision was suddenly clouded by a head full of red hair. He pulled Ginny into a hug. "Hi, Vixen."  
  
She pulled back. "Don't Vixen me!" She leaned up for a quick kiss. Abruptly wrenching herself away, she let out a blood curdling scream. Harry stumbled away as well, holding his head.  
  
Hedwig swooped in through the open window, hooting roughly. She flew to Ginny's arm. Ginny looked down, right into Hedwig's amber eyes. She was sucked into the color, and her a voice echo deep inside her mind.  
  
~*Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley, its ok!*~  
  
Ginny jumped 10 feet in shock. She responded without out thinking, her own voice in her head answering.  
  
*Hedwig?*  
  
Hedwig hooted.  
  
"What the-" Ron swore so badly that Hermione slapped him upside the head "- just happened?"  
  
Dumbledore looked relatively at peace. "It's very simple, actually." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ginny is a Magnolia."  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily ran to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office, crying. She knocked, and the door immediately opened. Taking one look at Lily's tearstained face, she ushered the young woman into her office.  
  
"Lily, dear, there's nothing to cry about. You're a Magnolia, you can talk to animals! That's a wonderful gift!"  
  
Lily's sobs became more profound. "Aunt Minerva, why can't stay close to James?"  
  
Minerva stroked her niece's head. Lily was all she had left of her sister, Sakura, ever since Tom killed her and her husband, Leon.  
  
"Lily. It's only temporary. While your gift is refining, you are incredibly open to all auras. When James is with you, he forgets to be fine, to be ok, because he knows that he can be open with you. You know what he's been through, Lily. His aura is blackened, and painful to you. But soon, when you have control, you won't feel it anymore. Ok?" Lily nodded, her tears slowly drying.  
  
~*~  
  
Same Flashback  
  
Lily opened the Portrait hole, and sat down on the couch. James sat on the other end, looking like Lily felt. He turned his head to her.  
  
"We'll get through this, Vixen, like we always do and we always will."  
  
Lily slowly nodded. It was her gift, not her curse.  
  
She nodded again, knowing his words were true.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Apparently, I made an infraction with my story, "The Chat", and I couldn't upload anything. Weird, isn't it?  
  
Soon, I'm going to write outtakes from earlier chapters, i.e. side stories separate from this main story. I actually want to set up a Yahoo! Group for this, but I don't know if anyone would want to join!  
  
~Merusa 


	17. Tracing the Lines

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the original Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and other companies. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: I had to get this chapter out of my, since it has such a sad ending. Also, I have an annoyingly full week coming up, and I wanted to say on track. So, I'm a chapter ahead, yay!  
  
Chapter 16: Tracing the Lines  
  
"Ginny is a Magnolia."  
  
Hermione gasped, Harry looked utterly lost, Ginny's draw dropped, the adults already knew so didn't react, and Ron said "Bloody-"  
  
You get a nice view of birds flying, chattering loudly as to cover up the rather lewd words Ron just said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. "Wow, that's great! Ginny's really a Magnolia?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
Harry was still lost. "What's a Magnolia?"  
  
Hermione answered, sounding, as usual, like she had swallowed a book on the subject. "A Magnolia is a human that can talk to animals through telepathy. The reason why it hurt you two when you kissed-" Harry and Ginny both flushed- "-is because while Ginny's powers are adjusting, she's very open to all auras. Because you two are so close, Ginny can feel all your bad experiences, and they are very painful to her."  
  
Harry looked rather dumbfounded.  
  
"So, does this mean I can talk to animals?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
Minerva nodded. "Yes, Ginny, like Harry's mother before you."  
  
Harry's look became one of shock. "My mother could talk to animals?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, she could. Another of remarkable similarities between your mother and Ginny." Arabella confirmed.  
  
"Remarkable similarities?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," started Sirius, "not only does Ginny look like Lily, she has the same nickname as Lily, the same overall attitude, the same powers, the same core in her wand, and also the same weakness for dark hair." Harry shot a look at Sirius, though you could tell that he was more worried about other information.  
  
"But," Harry had to get this question out, "I mean, just how much is history repeating itself?"  
  
Remus and Arabella shared a glance. "Not in a bad way, Harry."  
  
"Alright, everyone out! It's been explained, and this boy needs rest, OUT!" Madam Pomfrey screeched, though the talk was far from complete. Calling goodnights and don't worries over their shoulders, everyone but Dumbledore left the room.  
  
"Well, that's a lot of information to take in during thirty seconds." Harry said lightly, although his tone did not cover up the troubled undertow.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear boy. Have a good night's rest."  
  
Harry bit his lip, before making a quick decision. "Professor, I know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I know you know, Harry. But how long have you known that you are the Heir?"  
  
"A month now."  
  
Dumbledore gave a swift nod, and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm. Earlier, Dumbledore had told the school that another Yule Ball was to be had here, two days before Christmas vacation started so everyone, third year and up, could attend. The Yule Ball unlocked bad memories for Harry, and being in the hospital wing did not help.  
  
Harry tossed and turned, squeezing his eyes shut. Eventually he gave in, letting a nightmare overtake his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's nightmare  
  
He ran, dark hair whipping in his face. His glasses almost fell off. Reaching the edge of the cliff, Harry turned to face him.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly. "That's right, Harry. You know I'm not truly gone. You know I'm not!"  
  
Cedric crept up on Harry's side. His skin hung off his face, blood dripped down his sides, and his complexion was pure, unabashed white. "Harry, why didn't you just take the cup yourself? Why? I wouldn't be dead now!"  
  
Harry turned to his other side, and almost fell off the cliff. Arthur Weasley stood there. His wand lay limp in his hand, his outline blurred.  
  
"Harry, you didn't kill Lucius, so Lucius killed me!"  
  
The three men crept slowly towards Harry. Harry took a step back to find- nothing.  
  
He fell off the cliff, screaming.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry slid into his seat, all too aware of the whispers that filled the Great Hall when he walked in. Giving the Gryffindors his best fake smile, Harry pretended to be fine. After all, who was better at pretending then Harry? He pretended to be fine over last year, fine over the Magnolia thing. He pretended to be fine, and, damn, was he good at it.  
  
Harry hadn't told anyone about his much too vivid nightmare, worried that it would cause a panic, or that Madam Pomfrey would make him go back to the Hospital Wing, having reluctantly released him early that morning. Harry munched on his bacon, mentally promising himself to tell Dumbledore about it after class. Or perhaps Aunt Minerva, after Transfiguration?  
  
Harry knew that Minerva McGonagall was his great aunt. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, like he knew that he was the Founder's heir, and how he knew that Voldemort was not truly gone, but, like before, biding his time, gathering what he needed for a new resurrection, more powerful than the last.  
  
Harry knew. But he said nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore abruptly stood up. An open letter, with an owl sitting next to it, lay next to his plate. A hush immediately blanketed the Great Hall, just before he began to speak. "May I see Mr. Potter, The Weasley family, Miss Granger, and Professors McGonagall, Black, and Lupin, please? If you would follow me, this way, please."  
  
Harry stood up along with the rest and nervously led them to the staff table. Dumbledore motioned for them to follow, and walked to the door behind the long table. Harry cut around the table, and the group followed him to the door. Harry swallowed hard before entering the room, the people he called family filtering in behind him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and closed the door. Harry looked around him, shivering slightly. His eyes fell on the fireplace that the three other champions had stood around. He couldn't help but give a rather bitter smile. This time, there wouldn't be a misunderstanding as to why he was in this room. Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing just why Harry looked so sour.  
  
"I'm afraid I bring you bad news." the wise old headmaster whispered. "There is no way to put this gently, no way to cushion the blow. Then again, isn't saying what must be said, and not dancing around it, the way it should be done? But, alas, I do just that."  
  
Dumbledore looked into each of their faces. "Arthur Weasley, father to some of you, friend to others, was killed. He was being tortured to find out how Harry had sent the Death Eaters away from Hogwarts. Arrangements will be made so that you may attend his funeral, a week from today."  
  
Ron looked at the floor and put an arm around a weeping Hermione. Fred and George looked at each other, for once having no idea what to do. Remus laid a hand on Harry's other shoulder, and gave Sirius a brotherly pat on the back. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, though they did not overspill. Minerva stared at the wall.  
  
Harry looked down. His shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of the world on them, though they held nothing but a hand on each. His foot scuffed at the floor. His eyes were filled with grief, guilt, and anger, anger at himself for not being able to kill Lucius, and anger at the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: I do believe this is my most in-character chapter ever, besides the first one. I hope I got the 'Harry's fine' act in their good. I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday- hope to.  
  
~Merusa 


	18. Through the Rain

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or most places in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and other companies. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: The much awaited, super-sad Chapter 17 of BsT! Yes, that is the official abbreviation! Yay story! Yay me! I added a little fluff/humor at the end in a flashback. Fun.....  
  
Chapter 17: Through the Rain  
  
"I hold tight to my faith; I can make it through the rain."  
  
-Mariah Cary, 'Through the Rain'  
  
  
  
His midnight black formal robes rippled gently in the breeze. His posture was a slouch, a clear reminder of the guilt he felt that he deserved to live with. One foot scuffed at the ground. He slowly looked up at the slate headstone, revealing sparkling green eyes sunken deep from fatigue. He looked around slowly, registering the sea of red heads punctuated by the occasional brunette or blonde. Slipping a hand into Ginny's, he gave her a reassuring smile that didn't light up his face, and that she returned quickly through her tears. He looked to his other side, viewing his two best friends, who took comfort in one another. He squeezed Hermione's hand, though her head already rested on Ron's shoulder. The four friends stood, viewing the grave of one so dear.  
  
Albus Dumbledore slipped into place at the podium. He surveyed the mourners with tired and saddened eyes. Though asked to speak at many funerals, Albus would never get used to living through this much pain so many times.  
  
"Today, we gather, to mourn the death of a loved one. But, one might say, that we do not mourn." he paused. "We celebrate, and we say good-bye, we have closure, though the wound may never truly heal." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Arthur Weasley was an inspiration. A hard worker, a father, a husband, a mentor. A friend. He stood up for what he believed in, no matter what the consequences may have been. It's so difficult to say this in the past tense, for Arthur Weasley with never truly be gone. His death is some of the first in many- but we'll make it through the rain, like we always have, and always will."  
  
Harry's red rimmed eyes flicked over the gravestone, reading the words he already knew by heart.  
  
"Why do you mourn?  
  
I am not gone.  
  
I am the love in your hearts,  
  
The warm breeze at your back.  
  
I am the comforting hand on your shoulder.  
  
Stand not at my grave,  
  
But live your life.  
  
Why do you mourn?  
  
I am not gone."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are after funeral parties called parties?" Hermione muttered bitterly to herself. Getting no answer, she let out a short breath of frustration, and glanced at the boy next to her.  
  
Ron had never been much of a puzzle to Hermione. She'd always been able to tell what he was thinking, what he was going through, and today was no different.  
  
Though Ron shook hands of relatives and friends, said he was ok, and dealt out rather shaky smiles, Hermione knew he was just the opposite of 'ok'. Ron was anything but ok. Hermione sighed lightly. The Burrow just wasn't the same without Mr. Weasley. She was just waiting for him to pop up and ask her about the telly or another fascinating muggle artifact.  
  
She glanced to her other side, where she saw Harry. Harry had always been a complete mystery to her. Though she'd seen what he'd gone through at the Third Task within his mind, Hermione had very vague ideas as to how Harry was dealing with last year, and with everything else strewn over his shoulders. Harry walked with a slightly slumped posture, unmasking the pressure he was under. But you could never tell what Harry was thinking. His face was a closed door with no handle in sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
(A/N: just a cute lil ficlet that was bugging me. It takes place just after Harry and Hermione came to the Burrow. Ron and Harry have just told the Weasley Brothers that Harry likes Ginny. Twin humor alert!)  
  
Harry sat, slouched on the porch swing, lost in thought. His troubled mind was interrupted when he heard a soft thump on the seat next to him. He turned is head to see Ginny sitting next to him. Before he could speak, two identical bodies walked out onto the porch. Fred and George tilted their heads in perfect unison, as if studying something. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the heir of eviiiiil." said Fred, or maybe George, drawing the 'I' out.  
  
"Stop, Harry's not evil." Ginny snapped.  
  
"What, you don't want to be the Queen of Evil? After all, Harry'll be the king."  
  
Harry's cheeks tinged red, and Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Come along, your highness and your queen-ness. Dinner awaits."  
  
"Fred, George, stop!" Harry hissed, face red.  
  
Ginny turned to him in surprise. Harry had sounded like....  
  
~*~  
  
Same Flashback (slight fluff, mwahahaha)  
  
Harry trotted outside to what had become his favorite place of peace and quiet at the Burrow. He stood, and watched the sun set over the horizon. He looked down at the ground.  
  
At dinner, a newscaster on the Wizarding Wireless had called him a hero. He wasn't a hero. He was just some kid with a scar on his forehead. If it weren't for him, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to come back.  
  
He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see Ron or Hermione, and jumped slightly, turning red, when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you." he responded evasively.  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"Well, just because I don't make who I like painfully obvious, doesn't mean I'm avoiding you!" he cried. Ginny looked confused. "What?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just looked at her. Then, he turned towards the sun again. He dropped his head, and looked at her again.  
  
"I don't-" he cut himself off, looking into her eyes. He reached out, and tentatively took her hand, and squeezed it gently. She blinked, rather confused. They stood there for a moment or two. And, before he knew it, Harry was tilting his head forward, and Ginny was pushing up on her toes. Just as their eyes closed, and they were barely a fraction apart, Harry jerked back abruptly, and ran to the house.  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "What's going on, Harry?" she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: *shudders* fluff. *shudders again* 


	19. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret Returns

"Bittersweet"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. It is a result of wondering on the fifth Harry Potter book, and my version of how it will unfold. I do not claim the right to any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that this took a while to get out. Something about a movie premiere that distracted me, I believe. This chapter is a bit more serious than the title makes it out to be.  
  
Chapter 18: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret Returns  
  
"Carpe Diem, quam minimum credula postero."  
  
-Horace  
  
Harry and Ron walked silently throughout the halls of Hogwarts. People whispered and pointed at Harry, but he barely noticed. However, he did notice when Ron made a strangled noise in his throat and stopped walking. Harry automatically pulled out his wand.  
  
Hermione was standing at the foot of the staircase, completely surrounded by Slytherin boys. Draco stood, directing them, smirking, and talking. Harry strained his ears, and managed to hear some of what Malfoy was saying:  
  
"Bad blooded......useful death......watch your back.....Potter...Weaselette....."  
  
Harry saw red. He walked angrily towards the group, Ron right next to him. They paused at the end of the group. Harry communicated with Hermione not to move, to act like they weren't there. He exchanged a look with Ron, and they pointed there wands at Malfoy in silent unison. Crabbe and Goyle looked at them, both too stupid to react quickly. Harry and Ron murmured a spell, and Malfoy was replaced by a pure white...ferret. "Hermione, move!" yelled Harry, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Hermione scampered towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron nodded at Harry, who was calmly bouncing Mr. Ferret, er, Draco, before running after Hermione. Harry calmly stopped the spell. Draco stood up, clothes rumpled, looking sheepish, muttering something that sounded like, "My father...."  
  
"Yes, Draco, it seems your father and I need to have a little chat." said Harry coldly, not sounding at all like himself. Harry turned and walked towards Gryffindor.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius tilted his chair back, deep in thought. He was thinking about Harry again. Of course, he'd had every right reason to worry about Harry. His first meeting with a Harry older than one was still very clear. It had been the night of the Knight Bus, at Privet Drive.  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, didn't look normal. He didn't look like a stuck up hero. Harry looked like the boy who wished things were different. Shoulders hunched over, dragging a trunk, Harry had knelt down next to his baggage, and rummaged through it, before pulling his hands out, and leaning back on his haunches. He ran a head through a scraggly head of hair just like James's, and sighed. Sirius strained his dog ears, and managed to hear Harry's whispered interlude. "Mum, Dad, why did you leave me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found himself walking to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure why- than suddenly he realized. He really needed some things explained.  
  
"Er, lemon drops? Sherbet lemon? Licorice wand? Butterbeer? C'mon, open, you stupid thing...."  
  
The troll jumped and moved at the last words. Harry started. Dumbledore really, really scared him sometimes. Stepping on the rotating staircase, Harry slowly rode his way up the stairs. Somehow knowing that Dumbledore would be alone, Harry knocked. Hearing the comforting "come in", Harry pushed the door open. A smile tugged at his mouth when he viewed the familiar office. Fawkes flew too his arm.  
  
"I assume you wish me to tell you about your parents?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry nodded. "Sit down, please." Harry muttered his thanks, and sat down opposite his mentor.  
  
Dumbledore viewed the young man through tired eyes that held an endless amount of intelligence. Sighing heavily, he began to speak.  
  
"I'll start with your mother. She's the hardest to describe, because there never was a woman quite like your mother. She was beautiful, intelligent, impatient but sensible, and held a wild streak that James favored above all else." Dumbledore paused, smiling at the memory. "Your father was lucky to get your mother. She had many admirers. But, it was obviously that they had a connection from the beginning. Lily had a bit of a crush on James, who was a year her senior, but none the less welcomed her and Arabella. They had a relationship not much unlike yours and Miss Weasley's, except for the fact that they were close friends from the very start. I believe you would like to know about her heritage?"  
  
Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. That had been a lot of information to take in in thirty seconds.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Alas, this is very difficult. I will start out with the obvious fact. Your mother was not really a muggle born. Her parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, as I'm sure you know. Lily was taken in by another magical family, who already had a Squib daughter- your Aunt Petunia. That is why Petunia thought of Lily as a freak- because she was insanely jealous."  
  
Harry couldn't suppress the smallest of smiles at that last comment, though he felt far from laughter.  
  
"As you know, your true grandparents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, because they chose the light. Do you know why they were specifically targeted?"  
  
Harry shook his head, though he thought he knew the answer.  
  
"Your grandfather was Lord Voldemort's son. Lily was the Heir of Slytherin, as well as Voldemort. That has been passed on to you, as you know. But, there is one more complication." He paused.  
  
"Your father was the Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you for such patience! I know, this cliffie is not up to my usual standards, but I don't feel well.  
  
~CAMEO OFFER!~  
  
As the Christmas Dance (which will not be called the Yule Ball) is coming up in Bittersweet, I have a cameo offer. Instead of hurting my mind by thinking up new names, you are to be the dates! You can be the date of anyone but our Marauders. State the name you wish to be put under, the house you would be in, and the person you are to date. You may not get into the desired house or with the desired date. The next chapter is the dance, though! Review with your response NOW! 


	20. Let the Games Begin

"Bittersweet"  
  
By: Merusa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or situations in this story. They belong to JK Rowling and other companies. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is a hilarious chapter, in my opinion. There is a cameo from my cousin and cameos from stars. There is an Austin Powers reference. There is also dress descriptions- if you don't like them, get over it. *sticks tongue out childishly*  
  
Celestina Warbeck is a mix of Avril, Michelle Branch, and Usher. Songs to listen to while reading this chapter- Michelle Branch's whole album (The Spirit Room) Avril Lavigne's Losing Grip and Things I'll Never Say (Let Go) Kylie Monogue- Can't Get You Out of My Head, and LL Cool J- Love You Better.  
  
A Healer is taken from Arabella and Zsenya's (their pen name is Sugar Quill here on ff.net. Go to the sugarquill.net for all their other stories, among mant other) "After the End". Go read it!  
  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait.....sorry! I've been really busy with school work and extracurricular activities. On top of  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 19: Let The Games Begin  
  
"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go'."  
  
-Utada Hikaru, "Simple and Clean", Theme song to "Kingdom Hearts"  
  
"But- I know that, sir."  
  
"You, do, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry gave a swift nod. "Oh, look at the time! The Snowflake Dance is in an hour. Did you get the muggle suit for it, Harry?" Harry nodded, and added, "The girls in Gryffindor went up to get ready at 2:00."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly, before his eyes turned serious once more. "Harry, you can come and speak to me whenever you want. There is still much to talk of, my dear boy."  
  
Harry nodded, muttering his thanks, and walked out the door, thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat with Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George. Lee was distracting Ron with a chess game on the other side of the room.  
  
"Ok," Harry was whispering, "the girls are all getting Hermione all, uh, nice. I guess Ron looks good, we'll ask Ginny when she comes down." Harry flushed slightly, obviously wondering what she looked like. "Everyone in Gryffindor knows to make sure that Ron and Hermione have to dance together for the first and last dance. With all the turbulence in between, the plan should go perfectly. I'll dance with Hermione a few times so they don't get suspicious. You all do that as well." The boys nodded, all grinning. They stood up at the foot of the staircases, Lee and Ron walking back, Lee mumbling something about a massacre and Ron looking triumphant, as usual. They waited for the girls to come down- easier said than done, especially with Ron, Fred, and George pretending to give Harry the "don't you dare take advantage of our little sister" talk, while Harry tugged at his muggle, black tuxedo nervously. Ron, though, was having a hard time talking to Harry because he himself was tugging at the tuxedo Gred and Forge got him- a dark steel blue. He was muttering to himself nervously, and Harry could distinguish the word, "Kitty".  
  
While Harry was in a good mood from their plan and from the soon to occur Ball, the information about his mother was bugging him. He'd have to talk to Griffin, Kitty, and Vixen about it later. He couldn't help but give a snort of laughter at the thought of the nicknames. They certainly fit well, although he couldn't help but think about that one nickname Ginny had whispered just to him....ahem.  
  
"The dance is starting any minute, what are they playing a-" Dean didn't finish his sentence as the girls of Gryffindor walked down the stairs.  
  
"It really isn't fair," Harry thought, "that girls can do this to us this easily. Stupid fanfiction authors." Harry heard a small voice inside his head, "I sooo resent that." He began to roll his eyes, but stopped when he saw Ginny.  
  
Harry was grinning his head off. "Kill me now- I won't have to face a Dark Lord, and I'll die happy."  
  
Ginny, indeed, looked beautiful. She was wearing a sky blue dress that came to a halter at the top, revealing a small portion of her upper back. The dress cut just below her knees in the front before sweeping around the back in a small train. She used a bit of makeup to accentuate her features. Smiling at Harry, she walked up, and giggled.  
  
Harry was stunned. "Vixen, you're gorgeous!"  
  
Ginny giggled again. "You're quite handsome yourself, Eagle." He brushed a lose curl away from her face. She looked down, and blushed, then looked up at him again. "Thank God I'm not a Healer," she thought, "then I wouldn't even be able to be near Harry. It's only a few weeks for Magnolias. Of course, everyone was making a big deal about it.....it still pretty much sucks, ya." She spoke her next thought, albeit in a low voice, out loud. "How is the plan going?"  
  
Harry, still a bit red, told her all the details. They turned back to the staircases to find- what else?- Ron and Hermione, talking, standing about a foot apart, with red faces. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Harry had to admit it- Hermione was a babe, in a sick, sisterly sort of way. Her hair was in a long French braid, tamed. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress, with gold sparkles around her eyes.  
  
"Yo, Eagle, Vixen, come over here for a minute!" yelled George.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked over to the twins, who had identical grins on their faces. George dangled something in front of their faces, which looked oddly like...  
  
"Mistletoe?" Harry asked incredulously. He exchanged a doubtful look with Ginny.  
  
"Now, now, Harry, or Eagle, or whatever you are called, don't turn Judah on us and say we don't know what we're doing." Fred stated in happiness.  
  
Ginny snorted.  
  
"This is much more than mistletoe, my friends!" George said dramatically in a strangled, half whisper. "Its-"  
  
"KISSLETOE!" The twins cried in the same whisper.  
  
"It traps any two people underneath it in an invisible tube that they can't get out of until they kiss!" Fred explained.  
  
"And not just any kiss." George said. "I mean, not just a peck, a full, wonderful, sweet-"  
  
"We get it." Harry interjected. "You're going to float it over the dance floor, not only trapping Kitty and Griffin, but any other couple who manages to stray underneath it. We. Get. It!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron, Hermione, or whatever you are currently going by, let's go!" Harry called. He stood with Ginny next to the Portrait Hole  
  
"Asdniw." Was Ron's intellectual response.  
  
"We're coming!" yelled Hermione. She stalked towards Harry and Ginny, followed by a huffing Ron.  
  
Turning to Ginny, Harry inquired with a slightly flushed face, "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked in happiness down to the Entrance Hall, ignoring Ron and Hermione's excruciating noiselessness, calling hellos to Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws like Fi Hunt, a pretty, blushing sixth year Gryffindor at the arm of Roger Davies, and handsome Kyle Brinster, a Ravenclaw arm and arm with one of the coveted Patil twins, Padma. Ron visibly shuddered when he saw them, remembering last year.  
  
Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry heard Ginny let out a short gasp of surprise. Harry was with her- the Great Hall looked wonderful. Snowflakes were falling from the ceiling. Small, four seated tables surrounded the perimeter of the room, with the exception of the long staff table at the front, covered in a sweeping red and green cloth, sharply contrasting the rest of the Great Hall. A large space in the middle of the floor was reserved for dancing- the floor was white and polished until it looked like ice. Fairies flitted around the room, glowing icy blue. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat at one of the tables, Harry and Ginny sticking Ron and Hermione together. The table was round and covered in a white tablecloth. There was a rose in a vase in the middle of the table that appeared to be frozen over.  
  
Glancing up at the staff table, Harry started laughing, and nudged Ginny, who began to giggle. Fred and George were speaking to Professor Dumbledore. George appeared to be holding some kissletoe, and Dumbledore was nodding and grinning. Snape was holding his face in his hand, shaking his head back in forth, and McGonagall was massaging her temples.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at the couple, totally confused.  
  
~*~  
  
After a wonderful dinner, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. It covered the hall like a muffling blanket.  
  
"Good evening everyone! I can tell from the chatter that everyone is having a good time so far. I know I am!" he chuckled. "Yes, especially since Madam Pince has agreed to be my date!" He winked at the nurse, who flushed slightly. Fred and George, who had settled at a nearby table, cat-called.  
  
Smiling merrily, Dumbledore continued. "Yes, but what would a dance be without dancing? I am happy to present a lovely young singer who has agreed to perform here. Lovely Ladies and Stubborn Gentlemen, may I introduce- Miss Celestina Warbeck!"  
  
The applause and cheering was deafening.  
  
A young woman stepped up to the front of the stage. She was wearing a simple black dress. Her wavy hair fell down to her knees, and had pink tips. Her eyes were magenta, obviously an illusion. She giggled slightly, and called for quiet.  
  
"Whoa, babe alert!" that little voice in Harry's head said. "Now, now, Harry," another responded, "you can't chose based on just looks. Remember intellect!" "Screw intellect," the first voice cut in, "she's a babe!"  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry blinked. "Uh, Ginny-Vision, twenty-four hours a day!" he responded quickly and quietly.  
  
Ginny smirked and turned back to the stage. Harry gave a quick sigh of relief.  
  
"Hello, everyone! It's so great to be back at Hogwarts! I'm going to start things off slow with a song you may know....it's called "Here With Me". Have fun, everyone! I know I will!"  
  
She giggled again, and the music began to play.  
  
Harry offered a hand to Ginny. "Wanna dance?" he asked a bit sheepishly. She nodded, and took his hand. Harry elbowed Ron, and jerked his head pointedly towards Hermione, before leading Ginny out onto the dance floor. Harry heard Ginny whispering "One, two, three, one two three....", and smiled slightly. At least, for once, he wasn't the totally inexperienced dancer. It was strange, dancing with her again. He hadn't danced with her since Weasley Bonfire Night. He felt a pang in his stomach when he thought of Mr. Weasley. He'd been having nightmares since the funeral....and hadn't the other Weasleys seemed a bit...  
  
Harry thoughts were abruptly stopped as he slammed into something. He looked down at Ginny, who also looked shocked. They tried to move in all the directions without success. Looking at each other, they said in unison, "Kissletoe."  
  
"Kissletoe!" echoed Fred. "Our lovely new invention. Now, wonderful Harry and Ginny can demonstrate just how to get out of the bind you will undoubtedly get in!" George added dramatically.  
  
Ginny glared. Harry grinned. Before Ginny could protest, Harry caught her in a quick kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Decided to split this into two chapters. I'll be honest, I don't know when the next one will be up...Christmas season!  
  
One more thing- when Fred told Harry not to turn Judas, that was a Catholic expression- Judas betrayed Jesus.  
  
Review! 


End file.
